<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tattooed to your wicked tongue by putputpotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008260">Tattooed to your wicked tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputpotato/pseuds/putputpotato'>putputpotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Putputpotato´s smut collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50 percent ass eating, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Lee Taeyong, Bad Boy Byun Baekhyun, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Cliche, Cock Rings, Collars, Comedy, Corruption, Corruption Kink, Dom Byun Baekhyun, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Lee Taeyong, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Soft Lee Taeyong, Sub Lee Taeyong, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos, Top Byun Baekhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputpotato/pseuds/putputpotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong – although soft to the touch, the eye and the ear – loves tattoos. He loves piercings, loves a dark attitude and loves the bad boys in the fanfictions he reads. Maybe, his standards are a little too high, because he has yet to encounter a man, who would even remotely resemble his ideal type. </p><p>However, when Baekhyun walks into his classroom, ticking off every single box on Taeyong´s list and more, he knows he is in deep trouble. </p><p>The fact that he is Taeyong´s teacher might even turn out to be the least of his problems.</p><p>Check out the official <a href="https://twitter.com/putputpotato/status/1365769359684210693?s=20">Art thread!</a></p><p>Check out the official <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Zen0hS9HMovnlfaqUXmsB?si=Xq6mFBdARFmzyJkTbXBp2A">Playlist!</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Putputpotato´s smut collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fav</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Good Boy…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, listen up my dudes – I know my smut readers, so I purposefully chaptered this fic. The porn is only in the second chapter and I´ll include a short summary at the beginning notes for the first chapter, in case you want to skip the first chapter AHHAH </p><p>The first chapter will just be fluff and comedy, loads of flirting and tension build-up, but if you´re just here for the good stuff, just know I´m cool with that, too HAHAHA </p><p>Love you guys so much, please enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong always wanted a tattoo. Ever since he was little, when he had drawn on his arms with markers, after seeing the intricate artworks he had spotted on his uncle. Then later, in high school, when he had jealously eyed his best friend Mark's boyfriend, who had this awesome geometric pattern adorning his forearm. It didn't even matter that the guy turned out to be an asshole; Taeyong still has the memory of that piece in his mind. His parents never liked the thought of them much, but Taeyong had been so infatuated with the idea, one night he even ventured out with Ten in secret, to get himself a tattoo. The tattoo artist was stoned and the design stupid, so it didn't turn out too great, but just having it felt like a great accomplishment.</p><p>Yes, if Taeyong could afford it, he would be tattooed from head to toe and never wear long-sleeved clothes again. Truth be told, Mark would probably call it an obsession at this point, because Taeyong had crushed hard on absolutely every guy who had a bit of ink on his body, no matter if they were a 5 or a 10.</p><p>"It's like an instant upgrade." He insisted, trying to will Mark into understanding his point of view.</p><p>His friend had lifted a brow at him, "To you, maybe."</p><p>That was the first time that Taeyong considered that, maybe, tattoos weren't as exciting to other people as they were to him. He couldn't really explain the reason behind it, if he tried. They are just... so gorgeous. It's in the way they give a character an edge, a twist, something unique and badass. There is really no point in overanalyzing it, when he can definitely say they are his weakness.</p><p>Unfortunately, he doesn't have a lot of people in his vicinity that have any tattoos, so his choices are cut dry. Ten has one or two, but he is Taeyong's best friend, so no tattoo in the world would have them end up in a bed together. Ten's boyfriend Johnny has a couple, too and, honestly, he would be exactly Taeyong's type, but he's neither an asshole, nor a cheater, so he will leave his fingers far away from his best friend's boyfriend.</p><p>Of course, it would just so happen that the one person he meets, who would fall into his category of interest, is completely out of his reach.</p><p>"An art course?" Mark looks at the flyer Taeyong had just handed him. They are done with their classes for the day, so Taeyong had taken the opportunity to stop his friend in the hallway, right in front of his locker. The younger is already holding a large canvas under his arm, presumably for an assignment, "I thought you don't like drawing."</p><p>"I don't." Taeyong agrees, sighing heavily, "But my teacher said my story-boarding is one of the worst in the whole class, so I have to catch up on some stuff.</p><p>Snorting, Mark turns the flyer to read the back, "Bet you didn't expect you'd still have to draw, even as a film major, hm?"</p><p>"I didn't even think I'd have to touch a pencil." Pouting, Taeyong waits, while his friend reads over the lines that describe the course's contents.</p><p>"So, it's like open learning?" He wonders, giving Taeyong a raised brow, "You just do whatever?"</p><p>Shaking his head, Taeyong takes the flyer back, "You can choose what you want to learn. Like different mediums, different techniques, or certain aspects, say... anatomy, or comic panels, or..."</p><p>"Story-boarding." Mark nods, finally getting a grasp of the situation. Then, his eyebrows scrunch together, a definite sign of distrust, "Why show me this?"</p><p>Shuffling a little awkwardly in his spot, Taeyong mutters: "I, uh... don't wanna go alone."</p><p>"Taeyong." Whining, Mark closes his locker, "I know you're awkward around new people and it's hard for you to get to know them, but like- I'm an art major. What even do I do there, that I don't do in my classes already?"</p><p>He had expected Mark to say something along those lines. Taeyong knows it's a bit much to have his younger friend ask him to accompany him to an activity, like a parental supervisor, but it's not like he can help it. Since Taeyong was able to speak, he had had difficulties around other people. Not just regular heart racing, when one is nervous about meeting someone new, but full-blown cry-attacks and panic-sweating. It's a miracle he even manages to say 'here' when the teachers check the attendance every day. There is nothing worse for him, than to go into a room full of strangers on his own.</p><p>"Please Mark." He finally mumbles, fidgeting with his fingers, "You could work on your assignments there... a-and you'd have someone to give you instant feedback, too! It's going to be fun, I promise. Please, sign up, too? It's for free, the school is paying for it."</p><p>Adjusting the canvas under his arm, Mark gives him a long, hard stare, "You're so–..." He sighs, obviously frustrated, because if there is something Taeyong has learned, it's how to get what he wants without words. It's all in the eyes.</p><p>"Fine– You know what? Fine." Mark nods and Taeyong cheers, where he stands, "On one condition: If the teacher sucks, I'm free to leave whenever I want."</p><p>Taeyong guesses that's as good as it will get, so he accepts, "Deal."</p><p>They both sign their name and email address on the paper that is hung out on the student board that day and that's where the subject ends for the time being. Taeyong spends the rest of the week working on a movie trailer, their Soundtracks and Sound effects class as given up as a long-term project and he almost forgets about the art course entirely.</p><p>Almost. He is panting hard, as his feet carry him down the hallways, to the studio that was written on the flyer. With his head in the clouds, he had automatically taken the bus back home, like he does every day, the art course wiped completely from his mind. Only a text from Mark, saying 'where r u? I'm already there' reminded him that there was more to the day, than he had initially anticipated.</p><p>He quietly pushes through the door and steps inside. Luckily, there are only students so far – he made it just two minutes before the course is supposed to start. The moment Mark spots him, he lifts his hands in an exasperated gesture and Taeyong hurries towards him and set his backpack down on the ground. Quickly throwing a look around the classroom, Taeyong finds around 9 other students, but none of them look old enough to be a teacher.</p><p>"I actually thought you forgot." Mark murmurs.</p><p>"I did", Taeyong admits and watches his friend roll his eyes, "I'm sorry. But I'm here, so no reason to-"</p><p>Suddenly, the door of the classroom opens up again. Taeyong lifts his head to look at the entrance and his eyes widen. A man steps through, just around Taeyong´s own height and carrying a black backpack over one shoulder.</p><p>Taeyong feels the floor shift beneath his feet and, next to him, Mark breathes out a weak 'damn'. Appropriate enough, at the sight that presents in front of them. The man is clad in a pair of black jeans, a dark shirt, with some sort of band logo on it, and an equally black blazer lies on his shoulders. It all sits fitted to proportions that Taeyong would consider unfair. Who has legs that long? He is one stretched, curvy, yet well-edged figure of black, with only his pale skin to contrast it. Even his hair is black, styled back out of his face, to make way for a pair of sharp brows, slanted eyes and beautiful, triangular lips.</p><p>Then, there's the jewelry. There are more earrings dangling from his ear lobes and -shells, than Taeyong and his entire friend circle have together. His fingers are covered in rings – some of them small and discreet, others chunky and bold. One of them looks to be a dragonhead, the horns covering the man's entire knuckle and a little chain connecting it to a bracelet that sits snug around a thin wrist.</p><p>A wrist that... Oh god. When Taeyong swallows, he finds his throat dry. It's barely visible, beneath the sleeve of the man's blazer, but there is definitely the image of a rose petal there. His eyes flicker up to the man's neck and he sucks in a breath, finding even more ink, right on the side of his neck. Just the tip of something, Taeyong can't even tell what it is. Smiling, the man sets his backpack down on the teacher's desk and Taeyong finally loses his last straw of sanity; This very man is the teacher.</p><p>"Morning guys, sorry I'm a little late, there was hella traffic." Even his voice is pretty – a sort of low, voluminous tone that has Taeyong weak in the knees, "I'm so happy to see there are so many of you. My name is Byun Baekhyun, but you can just call me by my first name. Don't know about you, but I'd feel so old, if you said something like 'Mr. Byun'." A row of flustered giggles goes through the students. If it was anyone else, Taeyong would scoff, but he can barely feel his face at this point, so who is he to judge?</p><p>"So, you might have read over the flyer already, but I'm just gonna summarize what I'd like to do with you all." Baekhyun continues, sitting at the edge of the teacher's desk and throwing a big grin into the circle of students, "First of; I'm not an art teacher, actually, so this is as new to me as it is to you. Usually, I'm a freelance artist – I sell paintings and sculptures to people that have too much money." Another wave of giggles, "In between that, I also work as a tattoo artist in a studio with two other very talented artists.</p><p>"I'd like to give you all the opportunity to experience something out of your comfort zone in the ten lectures we'll have." He gestures around the studio, "Anything you could want to try we have here and if we don't, I'll promise you I'll have it somewhere at home, so I can bring it along for you. I'll try my best to guide you through whatever project you'd like to take on, that also includes class-related projects, so you're really free to do whatever you'd like. Of course, if you're completely uninspired, you can let me know and we'll try to find something cool to discover, alright?"</p><p>The students agree in low murmurs and Baekhyun's smile lights up again, "Why don't we just briefly introduce ourselves? I'd like your name, your major and the project you're interested in working on."</p><p>One by one, the students all introduce themselves. The closer the row gets to Taeyong, the more nervous he can feel himself get. Baekhyun's attention always belongs only to the student that speaks and he is nervous about experiencing it first-hand. He just looks so intense.</p><p>Mark introduces himself, the way he always does: All toothy grins, joking tone and natural confidence. Even when he stumbles over his words, he doesn't let himself get embarrassed about it, beyond the flush on his ears. Taeyong takes a deep breath, when Mark's introduction comes to an end and the focus is inevitably about to shift on him.</p><p>Baekhyun's dark eyes look at him, but it's not as bad, as he would have expected. Yes, he is hyper-aware of the man's gaze, but it's not harsh, or overwhelming, as he had pictured it to be. There is a definite warmth – an effort to make everyone in the room comfortable. A little strange, considering he looks like the type of person who would like his superiority, yet he is here, treating all the students, as if they were his friends. His classmates, even.</p><p>"I-I'm Taeyong." He mutters, watching Baekhyun's reaction closely. For a moment, he imagines those dark eyes flicker over his whole body, but when he checks to make sure, they're still on his face. Swallowing, he tugs the sleeves of his baby blue jacket a little further over his hands, "I'm actually a- a film major. B-But I was hoping I'd get to, uh, practise story boarding, since I'm basically a baby with a pencil."</p><p>To his surprise, a chuckle goes through the round and even Baekhyun grins at his introduction, "Very good Taeyong, I'm sure we'll get you on top of your game. Story-boarding is super tricky, but there are really fun ways of exploring what you can do with it."</p><p>He doesn't know how to respond to that, so Taeyong just nods and watches Baekhyun's attention leave him and settle on the next student. A sigh of relief pours out of him, without the weight of Baekhyun's eyes on him. Mark nudges him softly and when Taeyong turns to look at him, his brow is raised in slight concern. Sending his friend a smile, Taeyong reaches out for his hand and gives it a light squeeze. He is proud for getting through his introduction without making a fool of himself and even the flush in his cheeks doesn't bother him that much. Maybe, it's because Baekhyun had been so full of enthusiasm, when he had heard about Taeyong's plans.</p><p>Once every student has given an introduction, Baekhyun asks: "Alright, I think there's nothing more, standing in our way. Any last questions?" He points at a guy, who has raised his hand, "Yes?"</p><p>"Do you have a social media? For, like- your tattoos and art and stuff?"</p><p>"You can find me on Instagram under 'byuns_ink', there you can find our tattoo studio linked, too, if you're curious about my co-workers." He says, "Anything else?"</p><p>A girl next to Taeyong grins, bold and confident, "Are you currently seeing someone?"</p><p>"Funny." Baekhyun humours her with a nod, as the rest of the class laughs. Waving them off he says: "Let's get to work, alright?"</p><p>He isn't even abashed or surprised at the question. Taeyong sighs, as he pulls his backpack onto his shoulder and follows Mark to a corner of the studio. Something like that must happen to Baekhyun a lot. Even without the tattoos, Taeyong can admit that he is really nice to look at. Just those eyes... and his mouth. It's a surprise he doesn't have any face piercings, but really, Taeyong doesn't know whether he would survive such a sight anyways.</p><p>Baekhyun makes sure to trail from one student to the next and instruct them on where to find their supplies and what to prepare, before he will come back and teach them the basics. Meanwhile, Mark has already dug out a couple of his brushes with an excited grin.</p><p>"Well that's definitely a nice turn of events." He says.</p><p>Taeyong lifts a brow, pulling out a couple of crappy pencils, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean I was prepared for some boring, old guy with a necktie." Mark's grin is wicked, as he eyes Baekhyun from across the room, "But this? Definitely something worth stopping by for."</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>He should know better than to think he can feign ignorance in front of his best friend of years. With just one lasting look, Mark has him completely figured out: "You must be losing your marbles right now. Did you see the tattoos? He has like– Some kind of flower on his hand, I think. Imagine what else there is under his shir-"</p><p>"Alright you guys, I got something special for you." Mark immediately shuts up, when the subject of their rushed conversation approaches them.</p><p>His delicate hand comes up to swipe a few strands of wild hair out of his forehead and Taeyong uses his chance, to get a closer look at the peeking tattoo on the back of it. It definitely is a rose, but there seems to be more to it, hiding under the fabric of Baekhyun's clothes. Biting down on his lip, Taeyong averts his eyes to the ground. Even if Baekhyun doesn't notice, it's impolite to stare in such an amount. Even more impolite, to come up with all the pictures that already flood his mind.</p><p>Baekhyun probably had a couple of partners already. And they got to see him rip his clothes off and reveal all of his secret artworks. Flushing, Taeyong refrains from hitting himself up the head.</p><p>"Since you wanted to try oil paint, I thought I'd borrow you some of my brushes." The art teacher says to Mark, handing him a pencil case, filled with paint splattered brushes, "They're a little different from your acrylic brushes and also way more worn. No use damaging your new, expensive stuff, when you can just go with these."</p><p>"Woah, thank you. That's really nice." The younger thanks him with a little nod.</p><p>"Don't mention it." Baekhyun says, "Do you already know what you want to paint?"</p><p>Humming, Mark lets his eyes sway over the room, until they get stuck on a window nearby. The sunlight floods the room through the glass, but the scabs and dirt create an uneven sort of shadow against the walls and floor. A little detail, but still interesting to look at. Something regular people would miss, but Mark has always had a good eye for magic. When he tells Baekhyun about his idea, the man's face lights up in excitement.</p><p>"Great choice. Might wanna take a picture, though. You're probably gonna take a long time to finish the painting and you never know if the light-situation will change." He suggests and Mark immediately starts rummaging for his phone. Once that topic is done, Baekhyun's attention turns to Taeyong and suddenly, he becomes hyper aware of every part of his own body.</p><p>Does he look silly in his outfit? He is far from being a style icon, like Ten, but he doesn't have the careless ease of dressing casually, like Mark does, either. Taeyong likes soft and loose things, because when he is comfortable, he can always go about his day the best. Those preferences often result in big sweatshirts and hoodies, regular jeans and trainers. Sometimes, when he feels a little fancy, he puts on a bit of makeup, but it can't be noticeable behind his glasses, because no one has ever commented on it. It could also be, because his hair hangs into his eyes most of the time, anyways.</p><p>"Alright, Story-boarding." Baekhyun starts, "Have you ever tried it before, or gotten a course in it? Or are you just here to practise?"</p><p>"I, uh-... actually don't know anything about it. I'm also, just- really bad at drawing." Taeyong admits softly.</p><p>A smile tugs at the corner of Baekhyun's mouth and his hand comes up to scratch at his nape, before he answers: "Don't worry about that, honestly, artistic ability is one of the less important things, when it comes to story-boarding. What counts is a good eye and, judging from the fact that you're a film major, I'm assuming you won't have to worry about that. Do you have a sketchbook?"</p><p>"Nu-No." Fiddling with his fingers, Taeyong clears his throat, "I only- I've got loose paper?"</p><p>Baekhyun hums, lips pursing in thought. Once more, Taeyong tries not to stare. "That's no good. I think it would benefit you, if you could see your progress and have it all in one place... When I come back, I'll give you something else, okay? And I'll give you a run-through for the story-boarding basics."</p><p>"O-Okay, thank you."</p><p>Nodding with a grin, Baekhyun moves on again. Both, him and Mark release a heavy sigh, once he is out of earshot. Mark grabs the front of his shirt and attempts to fan himself a bit of cool air, but there is also a very pleased smirk, etched onto his features.</p><p>"What do you think how old he is?"</p><p>Taeyong pouts in thought, eyeing their teacher past the countless easels across the studio, "I have no idea. But, if he's a teacher, he has to be older than us, right?"</p><p>"I'm just thinking..." Mark says, lifting a brow, "You always say your limit is at five years older. But what if he's closer to your age?"</p><p>That actually has Taeyong splutter. With the most accusatory expression he can manage, he looks at his friend and says: "It doesn't matter what age he is, because nothing is happening."</p><p>"Why not, he's exactly your type, but..." Amusement plays into the boy's voice: "Better."</p><p>"Well, for one, he is still our freaking teacher." Taeyong reminds him and watches Mark roll his eyes, "Second, I don't know how you imagine real life works, but 10s don't go out with threes."</p><p>Mark frowns, "You're not a three, Taeyong."</p><p>"Furthermore, I don't even know the guy. He could be a total creep." He concludes, watching Mark sigh. The sooner he can drive that ridiculous idea out of Mark's head, the sooner he will find peace. Of course he is interested. Hell, who wouldn't be? But there are certain defeats to stories that are predictable from the very beginning. This is such a defeat. Taeyong can accept when he doesn't have a chance with someone.</p><p>Even if that someone is the epitome of all his daytime fantasies and wet dreams.</p><p>It doesn't take long for Baekhyun to return, once he has given most of the students the green light, to begin working on their projects. Taeyong sits on a stool and watches, as he gives Mark a crash-course for oil paint. Mark manages to make him laugh a lot, which Taeyong is really thankful for. Even Baekhyun's laughter is nice to listen to – a loud and delighted sound that speaks of endearment and patience.</p><p>Once Mark is ready to put his paintbrush to work, Baekhyun leaves him to himself and approaches Taeyong. He gets up from his chair quickly, adjusting his hair and glasses out of a nervous habit. Baekhyun grins and sets a bag on the chair Taeyong had just occupied.</p><p>"It's not the best, but I found this", He produces a thin, red sketchbook from his bag and hands it to Taeyong. Thanking the art teacher, Taeyong opens it up. It's mostly empty, but there are a few scribbles already inside. Baekhyun has given him one of <i>his</i> sketchbooks? "Now, story boarding. It's really all about communication, composition and action."</p><p>As he explains, Baekhyun picks up a different chair from nearby and drags it closer to Mark, so it's facing him directly, "As for communication: A story board is meant to communicate what sort of shots you want and how you want to tell the story, right? So really, it's completely irrelevant, how accurate or prettily you can depict the frames of each shot. Make sense?" Taeyong nods and squeaks in surprise, when Baekhyun pulls him on top of the chair. Standing behind him, Baekhyun puts his hands on his shoulders and Taeyong feels their pleasant warmth spread through his entire body, "As long as you can clearly tell what the shot contains, it doesn't matter if the people look alike, or the tree in the background looks more like broccoli.</p><p>"In terms of composition, I don't think I have to tell you much. You probably had a few classes on composition, cuts and dynamics, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I did." Taeyong confirms, watching Baekhyun enthusiastic nod.</p><p>His hands are still on Taeyong's shoulders and they seem to have no intent of moving away, "As you can probably imagine, when you create a story board, you have to consider compositions of individual shots, but also their harmony with each other. That's what the story boarding is for, after all – so that all the shots harmonize and the whole team has an idea how to build up the cuts for every film and every scene." Suddenly, Baekhyun's voice is a lot closer against Taeyong's ear, as he leans down behind him. He wonders whether the older notices him tense in anticipation, or hears the way his breath speeds up, but if he does he doesn't comment on it. Instead, he gestures at Mark, who has already put his headphones on and started stroking his brushes along the canvas, "Last, but not least: Action.</p><p>"When you're story boarding, you depict not only the composition, but also what is happening in every shot." Taeyong nods, trying hard to keep his focus, despite being hyper aware of Baekhyun's breath on his cheek. It smells a little like coffee and smoke. Is Baekhyun a smoker? Probably. Isn't that something most people that look like him do? "The action is really the only thing you have to accurately depict. Let's say you're story boarding a scene of Mark, where he paints just like he does now. On your story board, it doesn't matter if it looks nothing like him, you can even write his name on top of him, if you want to make sure that the directors and camera team understand who you're picturing. What is important is that they know exactly what he's doing. Motion, posture, behaviour – that's what the storyboard needs to decide on.</p><p>"I think it'd be a cool exercise for you to try story boarding him right now." He concludes. Taeyong holds his breath, when Baekhyun's arms come up around his head and his fingers shape a little frame in front of his face. There is a little bee, tattooed on the inside of one of his wrists; Taeyong can clearly see it, when his sleeves ride up from the pose. His jewelry glistens in the sun from outside and Taeyong bites hard on his lips, to not flush up to his ears. "For every picture, really think about how you'd want to show him, if you were looking through a camera and then, draw him from that spot."</p><p>"O-Okay, I will." Taeyong squeezes out and finally, Baekhyun pulls his arms away.</p><p>"Awesome." Lastly, he pulls a little sandglass from the bag and hands it to Taeyong, "I think for a start, eight thumbnails should be good. Make sure to only give yourself about three minutes per picture, that way you can make sure you only focus on the most crucial elements."</p><p>Nodding along, Taeyong takes the sandglass from him. Their fingertips brush, but to Taeyong's surprise, Baekhyun doesn't pull away quickly. He even lingers – probably to make sure Taeyong doesn't accidentally drop and shatter his sandglass. With a last encouraging pat to the shoulder, Baekhyun walks off to the next student. Taeyong gapes after his teacher; frozen by the lasting effect Baekhyun has left with him.</p><p>When he looks at Mark, the boy gives him a knowing grin and Taeyong quickly shakes himself out of his daze, to give his friend a glare, "Oh, shut up."</p><p>--*--</p><p>"Do you have a picture?"</p><p>Taeyong sighs out a chuckle and turns onto his chest. His bed creaks a little, as he moves – something he hasn't managed to fix yet, after Mark had jumped on it too hard one drunken night. His phone is in his hand; Ten's contact picture giving him a middle finger in true Ten-fashion. He has been on the phone with his friend for a good 30 minutes and only finished swooning over Baekhyun now.</p><p>"Sure, I take secret snap shots of him all the time during class." He deadpans.</p><p>Ten hums, "Wouldn't be too surprised. If I didn't know how much respect you have for literally everyone, I could imagine it."</p><p>"Leave me alone, poophead." Taeyong whines, dropping his face into his sheets.</p><p>"Maybe, once you learn to curse properly." A snicker sounds through the line, "Doesn't he have like a website? Or socials?"</p><p>Taeyong straightens, "Wait a second."</p><p>Opening his Instagram, Taeyong is met with his own feed first: He mostly posts pictures with his friends and a couple of ootd pictures, but nothing super exciting. The ever-occurring pastel theme is just a thing of his preferences, not really a conscious effort, but he has gotten compliments on it already. Some people even say they want him to post more selfies, but he often finds himself taking them and deleting them again, right away. He's just more fitted to stand behind the camera, than in front of it.</p><p>Going to the search bar, he types in 'Byuns_ink' and waits for the results. Finding the right account is extremely easy. Mostly, because Baekhyun's familiar face is the profile picture and his first name is in his bio (plus the number 26, so that, at least, answers the age-question), but also, because it's just <i>him</i>. The vibe, the theme, the pictures – not only do they show him occasionally, but they share the same energy he carries himself with: Dark, dangerous, yet so enticing. Taeyong isn't even surprised to see he has a couple of thousand followers at this point. Immediately, he shares the profile with Ten, but he doesn't close the app right away.</p><p>Pulling his lip between his teeth, he clicks on one of the more recent pictures. It's a picture of Baekhyun, presumably taken by a friend and it shows him, in what can only be the tattoo studio he had talked about. There is a focused crease between his brows and he is bent over someone's arm. In one hand, he has a little paper towel and in the other, what Taeyong thinks has to be a tattoo gun. His throat goes dry, looking at Baekhyun's arms. He has decided to roll up the sleeves of the turtleneck he is wearing and there is free skin, all the way up to his biceps. Taeyong feels heat build in his cheeks, as his eyes practically devour the tattoos that litter every single centimetre.</p><p>"Oh, damn dude." Ten breathes into the phone, "I thought you might have been exaggerating, but he's <i>fine.</i>"</p><p>"No kidding." Taeyong sighs and continues to scroll through Baekhyun's feed.</p><p>It's mostly his tattoo designs and paintings. Taeyong can easily tell why he would be successful with his art, even at such a young age: His art is amazing. And not just, because Taeyong is biased, he can clearly tell that Baekhyun knows what he is doing. Hence the chance to work as an art teacher, he supposes.</p><p>An astonished little sound cracks over the line and seconds later, Taeyong receives a message in Ten's chat, "Your man is a thirst-trapper Yongie."</p><p>A part of Taeyong doesn't even want to open the post Ten has seen him, but it's a very small part. One that is concerned for his own well-being. It's not enough to stop him, so he clicks on the picture and whines, as soon as it's done loading.</p><p>He is in bed. His, someone else’s... Taeyong will never know. What he does know is that Baekhyun isn't wearing a shirt. Hell, Taeyong isn't even sure if he wears anything at all. All he can see are Baekhyun's tattooed arms and a light hint of collarbone, as he lies on his bed with the blanket bunched beneath his chest. His black hair hangs into his face, glistening wet from a shower and there is a flush to his lips that has to come from hot water. The caption reads 'post-workout &amp; shower &lt;3 Gotta keep my canvas stretched.'</p><p>Post-workout. More like post-fuck. If Taeyong allows his imagination to run wild, it'd probably depict Baekhyun in his afterglow just like this. Instead of water in his hair, it'd be sweat and the flush from his lips would definitely not be from circle training.</p><p>Closing his phone, Taeyong rolls on his back and whines, "No fair!"</p><p>Ten laughs, "Should I leave you and your new jerk-off material alone for a couple of minutes?"</p><p>"I hate you." He says weakly, refusing to let his best friend know that he might be onto something. Taeyong wouldn't be able to masturbate to a picture of his teacher, especially not, if it meant he would have to face that very teacher again in a couple of days. That doesn't mean that the potential isn't there, though.</p><p>"I'm sure you do." After a couple more giggles, Ten finally calms down: "So, you gonna make a move?"</p><p>Taeyong pouts, "As if. He's still my teacher. Even if, by some magical force of the universe, he'd actually be interested, that's super illegal and he knows that."</p><p>"And if he does, but still goes for it? Wouldn't that be hot?" He can practically hear Ten grin over the phone.</p><p>"I'm gonna hang up."</p><p>"No, come on!" Once more, Ten is back to vigorously laughing about Taeyong's misery, "I'm just joking. You're probably right, but still: the course is only ten lessons, right? So after that you should be okay, to... you know."</p><p>Snorting, Taeyong pushes his glasses up his nose, "Sure, because as soon as our lectures are over, he's going to be at my front door step, ready to indulge all of my dumb fantasies. I'm not gonna pretend like I have a chance and embarrass myself, Ten."</p><p>"How is it so hard for you to believe he might like what he sees, too?" Ten insists.</p><p>"You do have eyes, right?" He is starting to get irritated at the topic already, "He's this model-proportioned, super sexy, dangerous bad boy – spitting image of every wattpad fanfiction, mind you – and I'm just– I'm just me, Ten."</p><p>A sigh crackles through Taeyong's speakers, "One day I'll get you to accept how hot you are Yongie, just you watch."</p><p>"Sure, I'll root for you." Taeyong giggles.</p><p>They stay on the phone a little longer, chatting about assignments and Ten's shenanigans with Johnny. Once the clock hits ten, they decide to hang up and go to bed. Taeyong pushes the red button on his screen, but once Ten's ID has disappeared, he doesn't immediately put his phone away. Baekhyun's profile is still open on his Instagram. His thumb hovers over the 'follow' button and he gnaws on his lip in contemplation. But Baekhyun had shared his socials so happily, it can't be a problem for him, if his students decided to follow his page, right? Even if those students are secretly thirsting after him.</p><p>Before he can think too much, he presses 'follow' and discards his phone, to go wash up. For the rest of the night, Taeyong washes up and watches Haikyuu, until his eyes are about to fall shut. Half asleep, he puts his laptop away and checks his phone for any last group-messages. His eyes widen and suddenly, he is wide-awake again.</p><p>@byuns_ink started following you!</p><p>--*--</p><p>Going to Baekhyun's classes doesn't become less nerve wrecking, but at the same time, Taeyong starts to get a little less tense in the man's presence. It's just so easy to be comfortable around Baekhyun, when he radiates such warmth all the time. No matter how much Taeyong stutters, he stays patient. No matter how flustered he gets at Baekhyun's vicinity, he doesn't comment on it. There is always this easy atmosphere Taeyong feels when Baekhyun's attention is on him.</p><p>"He's super touchy with you." Mark says one day, when they're walking to their fourth class with the art teacher.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Taeyong frowns, ruffling the front of his hair. He actually attempted to style it today – it only got a little fluffier, but still hangs into his eyes. It needs a cut soon, or he'll actually go blind.</p><p>Next to him, Mark raises a brow, "Like- the way he always pats you? Or when he stands super close behind you, or next to you, to 'explain' something to you, by guiding your hands, just so he has an excuse to put his hands on you?" Grinning, he adds: "Classic flirt attempts. I thought you read enough Shinee fanfics to know that."</p><p>Flushing, Taeyong gives his best friend a shove, "He's <i>not</i> flirting with me. Most of the time, he doesn't even look at me when we talk."</p><p>"Uhm? Yes, he does." Mark looks downright offended, "<i>You're</i> the one who always makes a point of checking your shoes."</p><p>Taeyong doesn't answer that, because he knows he is wrong, but he doesn't like letting Mark win a fight, either. It's not good for his ego, Mark knows too much as it is.</p><p>As they step into the studio, most students are already there. Taeyong finds Baekhyun at his desk, talking to two of them. There is a gentle smile on his lips, as he nods along to whatever the student is telling him. Today, he went with a simple dark shirt, but the way it stretches in all the right places gives it its own magic. Unfortunately, once again, it's a long-sleeved model. Baekhyun never wears short-sleeved clothes for classes and Taeyong wonders if that was a condition the school has given him, before hiring him. If so, he would like to give them all a coffee with salt in it.</p><p>Him and Mark settle in their usual spot and Taeyong wastes no time in pulling the sketchbook Baekhyun has given him, out of his bag. It's a habit by now, to flick through the pages that had been filled, before it had found its way into his hands. There aren't many, but the little sketches he finds make his heart sing. Not just because of how pretty they are, but also because of the images they bring with them. It's just too easy to imagine Baekhyun, sitting in his bed and leaning over his sketchbook, while producing these beautiful pieces. If Taeyong were with him, he would probably be content, just staring and watching the man swipe his pencil across the paper.</p><p>"Welcome back guys." Baekhyun approaches them with a warm grin, "Already got your things set? What's your goals for today?"</p><p>"I'll finally finish the shadow parts." Mark declares, "Maybe cool down the colours in the frame, too."</p><p>Nodding, Baekhyun gives him a thumbs-up, "You already know the drill, when you need help: I'm around."</p><p>Mirroring the expression, Mark puts his headphones on and leaves them room for their little bubble. Taeyong is braced this time. He has come up with this plan over the previous week and he is dead-set on putting it into motion. It's sneaky and genius and he knows Baekhyun won't guess a thing.</p><p>"I was thinking, maybe I could story-board you today?"</p><p>Baekhyun's eyebrows shoot up and for a moment, Taeyong is scared he might have stepped over a line. But then, Baekhyun's lips twitch and a completely new expression shows on his face. It's not the warmth Taeyong is used to, but it's not scary either. There is something knowing in the way he tilts his head a little and his eyes have that lazy haze. Taeyong swallows, as he feels the skin in his nape become hot.</p><p>"Me?" His gaze flickers over Taeyong's frame and this time, he is completely sure he hadn't imagined it, "Am I that interesting to you?"</p><p><i>Wow, what the hell.</i> Gathering his courage, Taeyong straightens and says: "Yuh-Yes."</p><p>The teacher contemplates the idea for a little while, before he finally nods, "Alright. Let's do that at my desk, I can get some work done in the mean time."</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>"Cool." Taeyong almost squeaks, when Baekhyun softly taps his nose with a finger, "You can just wait there, if you want. Just gotta check in with the other students, then I'll be right with you."</p><p>Nodding again, Taeyong watches him go.</p><p>"'<i>He's not flirting with me</i>'.", Mark impersonates him with a voice that sounds nothing like him.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Taeyong chooses to ignore his friend and ventures over to Baekhyun's desk. The entire time he waits, Taeyong doesn't dare do more than awkwardly hover in front of it. He can see the other students watching him with curiosity, presumably trying to guess what would give him the chance to stand there and wait for Baekhyun's time. He ignores them, too, in favour of his own anxiety.</p><p>Baekhyun comes back around after fifteen minutes and gives Taeyong a gentle pat on the shoulder, "Sorry I took so long. Let's get started, yeah?" Nodding, Taeyong opens up his sketchbook, "I thought it'd be great if I could just sit at my desk and work on a commission, while you're drawing. Is that cool with you?"</p><p>"Absolutely." Taeyong agrees and watches Baekhyun sink into the teacher's chair.</p><p>"Pose-wise", The older says, as he gathers a folder from his backpack, "Did you want me to do something specific? Sit a certain way, or face a particular direction?"</p><p>He bites his lip, to hold back from saying in how many different poses he would like to see Baekhyun and says: "Uh, no... just- just whatever is comfortable for you is fine."</p><p>"Alright." With a last warm nod, Baekhyun picks up his pencil and starts going through his papers, to find a project to work on.</p><p>"Actually-" Taeyong squeaks and Baekhyun's eyes come back to him. His heart is beating in his throat, but he is nothing if not determined: "Could you maybe, – I- I mean, only uh- if that's, like- okay – maybe, ruh-roll up your sleeves?"</p><p>The request doesn't seem to really sink in right away, because Baekhyun's face stays blank for a good couple of seconds. Then, Taeyong can see the exact moment he realizes what has just been asked of him. <i>Why</i> it has been asked of him, too, probably. With a knowing grin, he begins to fidget with his sleeves and Taeyong sucks in a deep breath, when more and more of Baekhyun's tattoos are revealed. They're so gorgeous and <i>so many</i>, Taeyong would have to spend ages, finding every detail, hidden on Baekhyun's forearms. It's too easy to imagine them caging him in against a wall, or holding him around the middle from behind.</p><p>"Want me to open a button or two, as well?" Baekhyun asks, ripping Taeyong from his daze. He chokes on his own spit then, seeing the teacher's smug expression. Did he really just- "Relax, I'm messing with you." he laughs and Taeyong wills his coughing fit down, "I usually keep my tattoos covered for this line of work. Some people get intimidated and I don't want my students to fear me."</p><p>"Yuh-You're not intimidating." Taeyong hurries to assure.</p><p>The older tilts his head, leaning back in his chair, "Yeah? I'm happy to hear that. I want you to feel like you can approach me about... absolutely anything."</p><p>He doesn't specify who 'you' is supposed to be, neither what 'anything' implies, but Taeyong doesn't let himself indulge in wishful thinking, "I actually think they're just really–... they're beautiful. It'd be so sad to hide them."</p><p>Baekhyun's hand wraps tight around the armrest of his chair, when Taeyong says that and for a good moment, he is scared he might have stepped over the line. It's not his fault, if he gets carried away and says too much – Baekhyun just makes it too easy for him. These lingering glances, overly warm smiles, unnecessary touches... and now comments like this, too? Taeyong can see what Mark means when he says Baekhyun treats him differently. But what does it mean? Isn't he this flirty by default? Is Taeyong allowed to get his hopes up and make an attempt at awkward flirting himself?</p><p>"Thank you, that really means a lot." He finally says, unusually sober. Taeyong attempts a smile that isn't wobbly for once and his efforts are rewarded with a warm expression in Baekhyun's eyes, "Alright. Shall we?"</p><p>--*--</p><p>Never before has Taeyong wished for time to slow down, as much as he does when he steps into the final lesson of Baekhyun's art class package. To be fair, his story boarding had improved so much, his teachers had assumed he might have been cheating, but Taeyong doesn't take it personal. Baekhyun is just a good teacher and he was motivational enough, for Taeyong to practise outside of his classes, too. Whether it was with the intent of genuinely getting better, or making his art teacher proud somehow, he isn't sure, but in the grand scheme of things, it doesn't really matter.</p><p>Mark seems equally remorseful about the end drawing closer, "I actually think he is a decent teacher." He admits, "Sure, at first it was for shits and giggles, because he was so ridiculously hot, but honestly? I felt like I learned a lot."</p><p>Taeyong looks up from his sketchbook, "Yeah, I agree."</p><p>His eyes flicker up across the room, towards the teacher's desk. Baekhyun sits there, bent over his work, but when Taeyong looks at him, he already finds him looking back. That happens often lately. It's not like he has kept track of it, or something, he just becomes hyperaware of Baekhyun's attention, whenever he is the centre of it. And he doesn't want to toot his horn, but it seems to be on him, more than on anyone else.</p><p>Baekhyun smiles across the room and, once Taeyong manages to smile back, he allows himself to break their eye contact and get back to his drawings. Taeyong does the same, looking down at his most recent sketch. It's not a storyboard this time, he just felt like sketching something. Funny, considering drawing as an art form had never been particularly interesting to him. A vague silhouette of Baekhyun sitting at his desk comes to life on his sketchbook page and he bites back a grin.</p><p>Unfortunately, the two hours are over, as fast as they could have passed. At the end, Baekhyun makes sure to gather everyone in the middle of the room. Most students look remorseful and even Baekhyun, who still makes sure to wear a warm smile, looks sad to see their shared time come to an end.</p><p>"First of all, I want to say how amazed I am at all of you." He starts, "It's been a great pleasure, to watch you develop new skills and interests and I'm honestly just happy I got to be a part of it. Hopefully, you'll get to use your newly acquired knowledge well in the future.</p><p>"However", immediately, the class pipes up, "I want you guys to know that this is not the end either. Next semester, the school has already offered to hire me again, after seeing your improvements in class and, if you had fun, I'd love to see all of you again at that time." An excited murmur goes through the students and Taeyong can't stop the smile that spreads on his lips either. Clearing his throat, Baekhyun takes on a straighter posture, "Now, as you all know I'm less of a teacher and more of an artist. That's why I think our dynamic worked especially well. Everyone showed respect to the next person, but I also feel like I've made a lot of new friends here, so I thought I'd make a suggestion:</p><p>"As friends, rather than as a class, why don't we all go out for dinner together?"</p><p>The class cheers their agreement and Baekhyun's nose scrunches up with an endeared smile, "Very well, how do you all feel about meeting at the campus restaurant at eight tonight?" Another wave of agreement, "Awesome. I'm looking forward to it. Let's end this course with a bang, what do you say?"</p><p>Taeyong makes sure to cheer with everyone. It's sad to see the class disband, not just parting from Baekhyun. Everyone had been polite and friendly with each other, creating a relaxed working atmosphere and Taeyong knows how to value something like that. He makes sure to say a soft good bye to everyone, watching them leave, as he packs his things.</p><p>Mark stands next to him, eyes fixed on his phone screen, "I'm gonna go ahead already, Donghyuck's waiting outside."</p><p>Nodding, Taeyong watches him go. Honestly, it's adorable how eager Mark gets, when it's about Donghyuck. In the younger's presence, he likes to pretend like he doesn't affect him at all. But, whenever Donghyuck isn't there to listen, Mark is in full eager-puppy mode. Taeyong just hopes they get to work out whatever is going on between them soon. With a sigh, he shoulders his backpack and tries not to think about how all of his friends are getting into relationships and living their love stories. His time will come. Ten keeps telling him that the right person will show up in the right moment. Taeyong just thinks the right moment should be soon, because he is tired of being a third wheel.</p><p>"Taeyong?" As he looks up, he finds Baekhyun at his desk. A quick look around the studio tells him that everyone else has already left.</p><p>Immediately, he feels himself get nervous again. Sure, he had gotten used to Baekhyun's presence, when there were other people around, too. But being alone with him? That is a new challenge, Taeyong doesn't think he is braced for. He makes his way over to his teacher, anyways.</p><p>Leaning against the edge of the table, Taeyong says: "Yeah?"</p><p>"I just wanted to express to you personally how impressed I was with your progress." Baekhyun says, gently, "Your efforts didn't go unnoticed, trust me. I'm sure your teachers will appreciate the skill you have built up."</p><p>"T-They do, actually. I've gotten good feedback." He admits and Baekhyun's face lights up.</p><p>Rising from his chair, he rounds the table, to stand in front of Taeyong. Feeling the edge of the teacher's desk dig into the back of his thigh, Taeyong feels strangely caged in. But honestly, it's not an unwelcome sensation. Especially, when Baekhyun is close enough for him to get a look at his neck tattoo. By now, he is almost completely sure that it has to be the tip of a snake tail. He wonders how far down the rest of the snake goes.</p><p>"That's good to hear." Baekhyun nods, "Who knows, maybe you'll end up becoming a professional story-boarder."</p><p>They laugh together, the atmosphere getting increasingly more awkward. Taeyong bites his lip, willing his mind to come up with something helpful to say. "Ah", He mutters, digging through his bag. A few seconds later, he has Baekhyun's sketchbook in his hand, holding it out for him, "Thank you for borrowing me this, I'm sorry I took up so many pages."</p><p>Baekhyun takes it, fingertips trailing over the back, as he musters it in thought. Then, he hands it back. "Keep it." He insists and finally, Taeyong reaches out to pluck it from his hand, "Fill it up, if you want to honour my gift."</p><p>Giggling, Taeyong nods and presses the sketchbook to his chest.</p><p>"Actually", Taeyong audibly gasps, when Baekhyun's face is only a mere centimetre away from his own, all of a sudden. He can smell the elder’s cologne, can count the lashes on his eyes and feel his breath stroke his chin. Baekhyun doesn't look at him, his arm stretching somewhere behind Taeyong. Can he hear Taeyong's heart hammering in his chest? Can he see the deep flush Taeyong feels burning under his cheeks? It would be so easy, to just kiss him. Just a little bit of distance to be closed, even if Taeyong has no idea what such an action would result in. The moment breaks, when Baekhyun steps back again and presents a mechanical pencil that he must have picked up from his desk, "Take this, too. It's better than your dollar pencils."</p><p>"Th-Thu-Thank you." Taeyong stutters out, still flustered from their proximity.</p><p>Baekhyun's lip disappears between his teeth, "Listen, Taeyong I thought about–"</p><p>He doesn't get further than that, because suddenly, Shinee's 'Sherlock' blasts inside of Taeyong's jacket pocket and he belatedly realizes that someone is, in fact, calling him. Scrambling for his phone, he doesn't even check the name on the number, before picking up.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Can you come shave my undercut?" Taeyong makes a pained expression, hearing Ten's voice through his phone speaker.</p><p>A little awkward, he clears his throat and casts a quick look at Baekhyun, "Actually, I'm in the middle of something, could you maybe-"</p><p>"It's okay." Baekhyun mutters, shaking his head with a smile, "We'll see each other tonight anyways. Go help your friend out."</p><p>For a moment, Taeyong wants to hesitate, but he quickly realizes that openly admitting he wants to stick around longer, for no apparent reason, is a little suspicious, "Okay Ten, be there in fifteen minutes."</p><p>"Sweet. Kisses!" And with that, the line cuts off.</p><p>He almost doesn't dare to look up at Baekhyun, but what he finds is only warmth, as he could have expected, "I guess, I should- uhm..."</p><p>"I'll see you at dinner." Baekhyun says and Taeyong scrambles out of the studio.</p><p>--*--</p><p>The campus restaurant is relatively empty apart from their little class-group and Taeyong, despite his hesitation to come around, finds he has a lot of fun. Everyone is eagerly chatting about projects and school-schedules, but also about personal interests, hobbies and the later the hour goes, the more gossip mixes into the conversations, too. Taeyong is happy just listening and answering when he is asked a question, laughing along to the stories that others tell and hiding his face behind his hands, whenever a story gets especially embarrassing.</p><p>Mark is one of the people that talk the most. He has endless material to talk about, after all, Donghyuck and him – being best friends since a long time and having a tendency to get in trouble – have a bucket list of stupid shit to do.</p><p>To all of their surprise, Baekhyun is one of the ones who have the wildest stories to share. It's not surprise at how Baekhyun had a wild school time, no Taeyong was fully prepared to find out Baekhyun had been up to all kinds of scandalous stuff, even when he was younger. But his willingness to share those stories with everyone is definitely not what any of them had expected. Everyone, of course, uses the opportunity to fire questions upon questions at him, especially as he seems so open to reveal his private life tonight. It's no secret that Taeyong wasn't the only one interested in their teacher, therefore, the curiosity level is high.</p><p>So, Baekhyun sits at the head of the table and tells them about all sorts of ridiculous encounters, while Taeyong gets to watch with a whipped smile on his lips. He was lucky enough to snatch a seat, right next to Baekhyun.</p><p>It's both, a curse and a blessing, because now nothing stands in the way of Taeyong's greedy eyes. Tonight, Baekhyun had decided to spill blood. The shirt he wears is unusually low cut, revealing way more collarbone than is healthy and his pants are the sort of tight and ripped jeans that should be illegal for heart-related health purposes. He even wears a goddamn leather jacket. A <i>leather jacket</i>.</p><p>"So Chanyeol tells me I have to go in there and pretend I was him – mind you, the guy is like- a whole head taller than me", Baekhyun explains, "He doesn't even give me any context, just goes 'please dude, I can't go in there, you'll be fine, I promise.' So, who am I to deny him, when he literally saves my ass on the daily, right? I go inside the room and it's pitch black, I'm drunk, to a point where I forget where up and down is and suddenly, someone just shoves me on a bed and climbs on top of me. And like, I'm already going 'what the fuck' in my mind, so I don't really manage to think of anything else, until I hear a girls voice go 'oh channie, I've been wanting to do this for ages' and I finally connect the fucking dots." He laughs, "This girl has her hand on my crotch, just ready to go at it full speed and I just blurt out: 'I'm not men and I only like Chanyeol'."</p><p>The whole table erupts into laughter and, despite feeling his ears hot at hearing the story, Taeyong can't help, but join in. The bold girl, who he later learned is named Tina, leans forward and asks: "So you're gay?"</p><p>"Yeah, that was my very unfortunate coming out." Baekhyun says, an amused chuckle breaking from his mouth, "No one knew ´til that evening. Not even Chanyeol, he actually thought he was doing me a favour sending me in there. But yeah, next day I go to school and everyone knew."</p><p>"Did you get in trouble?" Taeyong dares to ask.</p><p>Shaking his head, Baekhyun takes a sip from his coke, "Nah. Some people were being a bit shitty about it, but I was on the football team. Means, even though as a wide receiver I was more scrawny than bulky, I had the whole team to guard my back."</p><p>"That's so badass though", Tina says, "Even though it's a loss for womanhood, indeed."</p><p>Laughing, Baekhyun lets his head fall back against the backrest of his chair, "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. But I think you know where I'm coming from, when I say boys are just hard to resist."</p><p>The whole table laughs, agreeing and clinking glasses at the statement. Mark throws Taeyong a quick glance, wearing a wicked smirk. Taeyong is just one second too late to stop him from asking: "What's your type then?"</p><p>"My type?" He lifts a brow and Taeyong straightens, when Baekhyun's eyes flicker to him for a second, "I'd say I like it when they're small. Not as in physical built – that doesn't matter – just in their behaviour, in their attitude. Just someone that makes you coo, you know? Naturally adorable and... innocent."</p><p>When Mark nudges him under the table, Taeyong makes sure to kick him so hard, his best friend actually makes a pained noise. He doesn't let it on, instead throwing Baekhyun a shy smile. It's hard to make sense of their back and forth. Not, because it's equivocal, but rather, because Taeyong still has a hard time believing it could be true.</p><p>"That's so funny, isn't that completely different from you?" Tina speaks out the truth they have all been thinking about.</p><p>Baekhyun pouts in consideration, before shrugging, "I guess? But opposites attract, after all."</p><p>They go back to talking about Baekhyun's work and also Baekhyun's coworkers, Kyungsoo and Minseok. Taeyong thinks it's as safe of a time to go to the bathroom, without missing anything life changing, as he will get.</p><p>As he stands in front of the restaurant's bathroom mirror, he looks at himself in wonder. He has forgone the glass for once. Whether it was to make himself more presentable for the occasion, or in favour of preparing for... wilder endeavours, he will never tell anyone for sure. Neither will he reveal the true reason for his tighter fit today – a pastel purple crop top with a cute fruit print at the back, barely revealing his stomach, when he lifts his arms, and a pair of nice, loose jeans that make his hips look a little wider. His hair hadn't cooperated, when he had attempted to style it out of his face, but at least it's still fluffy.</p><p>He takes a deep breath, hands gripping the sink harder. If he knows one thing for sure, it's that, even if Baekhyun is actually interested, he will never know, unless he does something about it. Mark, after all, was still right, when he said that Baekhyun at least <i>seems</i> interested.</p><p>Tonight, he will make a move. And if it gives him a heart attack. It's a fool-proof plan – if he gets rejected, he never has to see Baekhyun again, because their classes are over and if he doesn't... well, who knows what wild things could expect him, when Baekhyun is the one in question.</p><p>"Okay. Come on Taeyong." He mutters at his reflection, "You've skipped too many opportunities for a good time in your life and this man might just be the closest to a god you've ever seen. Don't let yourself down, okay? Get that dick."</p><p>Behind him, the toilet flushes and a guy steps out of the cubicle. With the intense desire to sink into the floor, Taeyong keeps his eyes on the sink, about ready to die and waits for the guy to wash his hands in the most awkward silence, he will ever witness. Once he is done, the stranger gives him a hesitant look. He hovers for a second, another and then:</p><p>"Go get that dick bro."</p><p>Nodding with the most painful smile in history, Taeyong watches the guy leave, before bumping his forehead against the sink with a pained sound. He takes a couple more minutes, to regain control over his blush, before he turns to exit the bathroom.</p><p>Only, when he reaches for the door handle, it already opens for him. He can already feel the blush return, once he sees Baekhyun's surprised face in the doorway. Quickly, they both put on a smile, awkwardly frozen in place.</p><p>"Ah, Taeyongie." Baekhyun greets.</p><p>"Hey." The younger lifts a hand, "Long time no see."</p><p>It's a terrible joke, but Baekhyun still seems to have trouble holding back a snort, "You-... I didn't get to tell you yet, but you look really nice tonight."</p><p>"Yeah?" He has to follow through with his plan. The more obvious he makes his intentions, the less awkward they can make this. If only Taeyong was a little more like Ten, when it comes to flirting. That guy can have anyone wrapped around his fingers with approximately five words and three touches. Taeyong can only do so much, so he steps a little closer and slides a hand over Baekhyun's arm. The man tenses, but he doesn't pull away, so Taeyong thinks that's the best sign he could get, "C-Call me biased, but I think you always look really nice."</p><p>"Ah yeah?" Taeyong has no idea whether it's a conscious effort or not, but he almost falls over, when Baekhyun rolls his sleeves up, "How sweet of you. Here I was, thinking I was not your style at all."</p><p>"Nuh-Not my style." he agrees, eyes obviously glued to Baekhyun's tattoos, "But maybe... no, definitely... my type."</p><p>A smirk tugs at Baekhyun's lips and one of his hands come up to stroke a strand of hair from Taeyong's face. It's futile – the strand bouncing right back over his eyebrow – but the simple touch electrifies Taeyong enough to straighten, "You like dark colours? As if."</p><p>"I like tattoos." Taeyong blurts and the breathy nature of his voice must show just <i>how much</i> he likes them, "And I like someone who isn't afraid to be soft, when he looks like he could totally mess you up."</p><p>That coaxes a genuine laugh out of Baekhyun, "Cute." Taeyong feels his ears heat up at the comment, "Well, you already know how I feel about little angels like you."</p><p>"A-Ange–?"</p><p>"Can you all stop standing in the middle of the doorway? Some people are trying to use the bathroom."</p><p>They jump apart, as if electrified and a random dude pushes past them, grumpily mumbling under his breath. The encounter has catapulted them right back into awkwardness and Taeyong doesn't find anything else, but to look at his shoes.</p><p>Baekhyun clears his throat, "Well uh, that was badly timed." Laughing, Taeyong nods his head and the awkwardness dissipates with a single one of Baekhyun's smiles, "I'll see you back at the table."</p><p>"Yeah." They slip past each other, but to Taeyong's excitement, Baekhyun doesn't miss the chance to put a hand on his waist. Even, if it's under the pretense of shuffling them around, so they don't bump into each other.</p><p>At the table, Mark gives him an incredulous look, "Where the hell were you?"</p><p>"I was just, uh-..." He doesn't bother to explain, "Nevermind, do you wanna share a banana split?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. …gone bad.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>What happened so far… </b>
</p>
<p>Taeyong needed lessons in story boarding, as a film major, he isn´t very familiar with drawing. He found a flyer, advertising an art course, hosted by a new teacher and convinces Mark to go there with him, because he is very shy and doesn´t want to go alone. </p>
<p>Suprise! The teacher is Baekhyun! He tells the students that he will only be giving classes for 10 periods and after that, the class will be ended. </p>
<p>He´s the equivalent of a badboy – Tattoos, black clothes, black hair, loads of piercings and, even though he always tries to appear proffessional in school, it´s not hard to tell that he´s a wild guy. Especially, because he is a tattoo artist, outside of school. Him and Taeyong flirt a lot, touch a lot <i>hint</i> a lot, but Taeyong isn´t sure if Baekhyun is really interested, or if that´s just how he is as a person. </p>
<p>However, Mark convinces him to make a move and he becomes more certain, once Baekhyun invites the class for a celebratory dinner and reveals he is gay and his ideal type is basically Taeyong himself. He is very determined to go through and get Baekhyun someway, before they have to part ways. </p>
<p>Currently, they are in front of the restaurant after the class had their dinner…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's freezing cold and the sky has taken on a pitch-black colour, by the time they leave the restaurant. Everyone is still hyped up from a good night and Taeyong feels strangely elevated as well. Mark has his arm looped through his, still holding onto a conversation with Tina and Taeyong can only look at them fondly. More and more of their class succumb to the cold and split from the group, making their way home. At some point it's just Mark, Baekhyun and him.</p>
<p>"I'll see if I can sleep at Donghyuck's tonight." Mark mutters, trying to look unsuspicious.</p>
<p>Nodding, Taeyong gives his best friend a half-hug, "Take good care, don't forget to use protection."</p>
<p>Shoving him away, Mark makes a pained face, "Fuck off, you're gross."</p>
<p>Laughing, Taeyong lets him say his goodbye to Baekhyun as well, before he strolls off into the night. Suddenly, it's only the two of them left. It might be the first time Taeyong doesn't feel completely overwhelmed by being so close to Baekhyun. Just like he always does, Baekhyun makes a point of standing close enough for their elbows to bump.</p>
<p>"You'll drive home too?" Taeyong manages.</p>
<p>"Ah yeah", Baekhyun's hand vaguely gestures in the opposite direction of where Mark wandered off to, "I've got my bike parked a couple of streets down."</p>
<p>Eager to keep their conversation going, Taeyong asks: "Oh, you use a bike? Sporty."</p>
<p>"Not quite, it's a motorbike. A Harley, actually."</p>
<p>Suddenly, Taeyong feels his skin grow hot again. Seriously? He is covered in tattoos and earrings, wears a leather jacket <i>and</i> drives a motorbike? How much more cliché and perfect can he get?</p>
<p>"That's hot." He blurts and his eyes widen, "I mean- cool. That's cool! All kinds of temperatures, really, hah..."</p>
<p>Baekhyun laughs, loud and hearty and Taeyong feels the embarrassment seep out of him. He can't have said something wrong, if it makes Baekhyun laugh like that.</p>
<p>"What about you?" The older asks.</p>
<p>Taeyong throws a lost look around himself, "Uh... I was just gonna take a cab."</p>
<p>"I could give you a ride."</p>
<p>Taeyong looks up at the other in surprise. Baekhyun's head is tilted with that endearing smile, he wears so often; the little corner in his mouth deepening. Once more, mixed with Baekhyun's attire, the sensation gives Taeyong whiplash.</p>
<p>"I don't want to be trouble." He mutters weakly.</p>
<p>The older waves him off, "It's nothing. The contrary, actually, if I get to spend a bit more time with you."</p>
<p>There it is again. One of those flirtatious comments that Taeyong just can't make sense of. It still seems so unlikely for Baekhyun to have an interest in him. Aren't they completely different worlds? After all, pastel sweatshirts, thick-rimmed glasses and the most awkward laughter in the universe is far away, from what he would imagine Baekhyun being into. Though after tonight and hearing about Baekhyun's type...</p>
<p>Furthermore, if he were to guess, Baekhyun is probably into hardcore shit. Chains and piercings and leather. His cheeks flush at the thought. Maybe, also rough, risky sex in public places, or with people that enjoy to be spanked and called dirty names. What if he actually had someone bent over his Harley? Taeyong couldn't do any of that. The craziest thing he has ever done was blowing someone in their room that they shared with their roommate.</p>
<p>"Tae?" Flushing from head to toe, Taeyong jerks from his thoughts, finding Baekhyun give him a worried frown, "You okay?"</p>
<p>"-Fine. I'm fine. I- uh- If you're like- really okay, with the, uhm, ride, I'd love that." He manages.</p>
<p>Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Baekhyun nods and beckons him along. They walk down a few streets from the bar, until they reach a black bike. Curved and slim with a chunky back-wheel and the name 'Harley Davidson' protruding in silver from the surface. With practised ease, Baekhyun swings a leg over the Harley's back. Sitting there, so at ease, it's like watching a fish in the water. A tattooed fish, wearing loads of leather and looking like sin itself. Yeah, scratch that analogy. After bending back to pull a second helmet from the saddlebag, Baekhyun hands him the large thing.</p>
<p>Taeyong takes it, a little nervous jitter to his grip, "Y-You know, my mom always said that boys who drive Harleys are dangerous."</p>
<p>"Oh darling", Smirking, Baekhyun kicks the engine to life. It purrs like a cat beneath him and he is completely unabashed, as he runs a hand through his black hair, "You have no idea."</p>
<p>That's what Taeyong fears, too. After Baekhyun pats the seat behind him, Taeyong finally gathers the courage to climb on behind the older. Quickly giving Baekhyun the directions to his street, he tries not to get distracted by how pressed together they are on the short back of the bike. He snaps the helmet in place, feeling it heavy and secure around his head. Baekhyun tugs his own helmet over his head, but before he rolls them out of their parking spot, he shouts over the engine:</p>
<p>"Hold on tight okay? I've got you."</p>
<p>And Taeyong isn't so stupid, nor stubborn, as to ride a motorbike, without holding onto something. If that something, just so happens to be Baekhyun, he isn't going to complain either. The leather of Baekhyun's jacket is warm from his body heat, as Taeyong presses against it. Hearing the wind rush past them and watching the world blur around them, while still feeling everything on his skin is a thrilling experience. He feels his heart beat high in his throat, alive and burning with ecstasy and he quickly understands, why Baekhyun is so in love with his bike.</p>
<p>Peeking over the elder’s shoulder, Taeyong watches his ring-clad fingers wrap tight around the motorbike's handles. The veins protrude from beneath his skin and his grip looks steady and trained. Would he want to hold a bed partner like that, too? Is he into that kind of thing? Taeyong has seen his fair share of porn and more than once stumbled over a scene that looked more painful, than fun. Oh god, is Baekhyun into pain?!</p>
<p>Willing his mind to stop investigating about these things, Taeyong hides his face in Baekhyun's nape, until they finally slow down to a stop in his street. It's strange, when the rumbling vibrations of the bike come to a halt and he feels a little numb in in his muscles. Shaky on his feet, he climbs from the bike and hands Baekhyun his helmet back. The older casts a look at him and snorts.</p>
<p>"What?" The word comes out more in a breath, than Taeyong's actual voice.</p>
<p>Baekhyun shakes his head and stores the two helmets away, "You've got a bird's nest going for you. Very cute."</p>
<p>Eyes widening, Taeyong hurries to look at himself in the Harley's dim reflection. His hair is a mess, sticking out in all sorts of directions and he whines, trying to get it back under control. No fair, why does Baekhyun's hair get to stick in place, like the one of a ken doll? Sighing, he gives up the fight and turns back to Baekhyun.</p>
<p>The man has already climbed off the Harley, too, leaning against it, like the spitting image of a bad boy. Taeyong gulps, taking in the tattoo that pokes from under his collar, just shy beneath his jaw, the countless rings that glisten in his earlobes. He looks at Taeyong, as if he can see right through every piece of clothing on his body and there is no denying the Goosebumps that travel Taeyong's back. It's like he is waiting for something.</p>
<p>This is his chance. His only one, maybe. After today, they all go back to their own lives. Taeyong will fall back into the insanity of a film-major and Baekhyun will take on his next art classes and tattoo more people that are just as hardcore as he is himself. There is no guarantee that they will meet again, no strings attached, no expectations or potentially awkward crossing of their paths. Mark would yell at him to get his head out of his ass and make a move, he knows that. Because, god damnit, this is his chance!</p>
<p>"Thank you for helping me. Uh... Y-Your classes- they were really great." Wow, talk about lame.</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiles, obviously delighted at the received feedback, "That's good to hear. You did really well, in all honesty, I had loads of fun teaching you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, teaching me..." Slowly, Taeyong steps closer, his eyes on the ground as he moves, "You know, now that we're not like- student and teacher anymore I thought-" Clearing his throat, he lifts his gaze and looks up. The smirk on Baekhyun's lips hints that Baekhyun might already know what he is getting at. Maybe, it's just what he needed as the last shove, "I mean, I still feel like I could learn a lot from you."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Taeyong's entire body freezes, when Baekhyun's hand suddenly finds a spot on his waist. It pulls, gently and without expectation, but it doesn't take much for Taeyong to melt against him. Feeling the other pressed so close against his torso makes it even harder to form a coherent sentence in Taeyong's mind, "What did you have in mind, eager student?"</p>
<p>"Maybe... Maybe, something like this?" It's pathetic, really, the little peck that he places on Baekhyun's lips, but Taeyong is surprised he even got this far, to be honest.</p>
<p>Baekhyun doesn't even look remotely surprised, tongue darting out to lick Taeyong's kiss from his lips, "Hm, good start. I think I've got a lesson or two for you." This time, when he pulls Taeyong closer, the pressure leaves no room for negotiation, "But I think, you should try it more like this:"</p>
<p>Taeyong has had kisses of all sorts – gentle kisses, awkward kisses, lustful kisses and even kisses that were only reciprocated to fill a gap. This kiss is very different from everything he has known so far. Baekhyun's tongue has no shame, licking along the seam of his mouth and his hand threads into the hair in Taeyong's nape, to hold him steady. Steady enough, because Baekhyun downright <i>devours</i> him. It's like he wants to imprint every corner of Taeyong's mouth into his memory and Taeyong can only mewl and sink into the new sensation.</p>
<p>Even as they pull apart, panting hard, Baekhyun doesn't seem to want to separate. His teeth stay closed around Taeyong's bottom lip and only let go, when the first bit of stretch sets in. Taeyong might as well be high. It's as if he is about to take off from the floor.</p>
<p>His brain to mouth filter gets overrun and he mutters: "Do you want to come inside me?" His eyes widen, as he realizes his mistake, "W-With me! Inside <i>with</i> me!"</p>
<p>Baekhyun chuckles, low and so collected, "I'd say yes to both of those, but we'll see how the night goes, hm?"</p>
<p>"Yuh-Yeah, sure." Taeyong nods, without even thinking about what he just agreed to.</p>
<p>The calmness in Baekhyun's eyes, as he lifts Taeyong's hand and presses a kiss to his palm, is both infuriating and undeniably hot. He is so controlled about every one of his actions, emitting security that, admittedly, eases Taeyong down from his tension as well. It feels like he is in good hands. Like he is safe, if he lets Baekhyun into his home and goes with whatever is going to happen inside.</p>
<p>Smiling, Baekhyun places another little peck on his lips, before pulling him along by their still intertwined hands. It hits, then – what they're about to do. Taeyong is going to fuck his teacher. Taeyong's teacher is going to fuck him. Nevermind the fact that they're not really teacher and student anymore, if one were to be fussy. He doesn't care that, legally, they're allowed to do this, because the forbidden factor is surprisingly welcome. It adds to the anticipation of whatever Baekhyun turns out to be into. Taeyong can't promise that he will be able to keep up with just anything, but there are a couple of things he could imagine himself get behind.</p>
<p>His fingers shake as he fumbles with the keys, but eventually, he manages to open the door for them. Toeing off his shoes, Taeyong steps inside first, feeling Baekhyun loom behind him.</p>
<p>"Do you want something to drink? Or maybe a sandwich? I think I still have-" He doesn't get much further than that, when a hand pulls on his waist again and the wall collides with his back. Gasping, Taeyong finds lips on his yet again. Baekhyun's taste is intoxicating and mixing into his blood stream. There, it plants something dark and greedy that Taeyong had hoped for, ever since he had laid eyes on Baekhyun for the first time.</p>
<p>His hands tangle in Baekhyun's hair, silken and soft, like he had always pictured it to be. A jostled moan breaks from his mouth, when he feels a thigh press up against his crotch. He hadn't noticed it much before, but his arousal is building up quickly under Baekhyun's intensity. Even just looking at the other is enough to get him turned on, so this is barely a surprise.</p>
<p>"I think I know what I want to eat already." Baekhyun flirts into their kiss, smirk baring his teeth. His pressure against Taeyong's waist increases just a tad more, positively pinning Taeyong into the wall. As he begins to mouth along Taeyong's neck he mutters: "Tell me what you're into."</p>
<p>"I- uh... You?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun laughs, "No, baby. You know the drill: top or bottom, got any toys you like? Any pet names? Even favourite positions?"</p>
<p>It's hard to believe, Baekhyun can just ask him these things, when just a day ago, he had taught Taeyong how to hold a fucking pencil. He shudders and mulls over his answer: "I actually... don't know, I've never-"</p>
<p>A guttural groan rings against Taeyong's ear, "Don't tell me you're a virgin."</p>
<p>"N-No!" Taeyong hurries to assure. He could be crazy, but Baekhyun doesn't look as relieved, as he would have expected, "I just haven't had... I only had regular, uh, situations? Nothing with, like- kinks and stuff."</p>
<p>Humming, Baekhyun begins to draw firm circles into Taeyong's hips, once more ripping his nerves from him like it was the easiest thing in the world, "Do you want to try something, then?"</p>
<p>"D-Dunno, what are you into?"</p>
<p>For the first time since they've known each other, Baekhyun looks at least a little sheepish, "You're not gonna believe me."</p>
<p>"No, please", Taeyong insists, "Tell me."</p>
<p>The older watches him in silent contemplation for a few seconds before he answers: "I'm a pleaser Yongie." Taeyong sucks in a sharp breath, when Baekhyun's fingers dip under his shirt. It comes out in a shaky moan, as he feels Baekhyun's thigh move up against him again. Hot breath hits his earlobe, as the older leans in, "The more you moan, the better you feel, the more you want me to do, the more it turns me on. I want to push so much pleasure into you, you don't even know where to put it anymore. I want you to cry and fist the sheets, when I make you come for the fourth time, without even fucking you."</p>
<p>"Oh my god." Taeyong's head falls back against the wall so hard it hurts a little, but he is too busy rutting down against Baekhyun's thigh to notice, "W-What else?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun hums, deceivingly gentle lips pressing a path of kisses down his neck, "It's part of the reason why I wanted you for so long. This innocence you give off... fuck, Taeyong, you have no idea how intoxicating you are, just with your big eyes and your damn sweater paws." When Baekhyun's teeth join the mix along his neck, Taeyong's hips jolt on top of his thigh, "I want to rip it all off you. All that purity. Want to show you an addictive kind of pleasure and corrupt you, until there is no turning back. The big, bad wolf and his innocent, little bunny."</p>
<p>Cursing again, Taeyong bares his neck a little more, "Please just–... Do whatever you want with me. I want it."</p>
<p>"God, don't say these things, baby, I'll get carried away." The older rasps, his hands travelling higher along Taeyong's waist, "How do you feel about being bound?"</p>
<p>"Hell yeah, always wanted to try that." Taeyong gasps.</p>
<p>Nodding, Baekhyun begins to move his own hips in addition to the way he has started guiding Taeyong's against his thigh, "What about pain? Spanks?"</p>
<p>"Not too hard." The younger squeaks and Baekhyun chuckles. A soft kiss finds his lips, "But a little, yeah."</p>
<p>"And how about choking?"</p>
<p>Taeyong tries not to get too distracted with the feeling of Baekhyun's obvious hard-on pressing into his hip, "I don't... Don't think I'd like the feeling."</p>
<p>"No, I mean as in you choking me." Baekhyun mutters.</p>
<p>A disbelieving chuckle rumbles through Taeyong's chest and he finally gathers a bit of bravery, to pull Baekhyun's hair a little. The reaction is instant, showing in Baekhyun's mouth falling open and his hips jerking at the sensation. "T-That, we can definitely consider."</p>
<p>"Do you have condoms?" As he asks the question, Baekhyun's hand sneaks down to grab a possessive hold of Taeyong's ass.</p>
<p>He tries not to lean into the sensation too desperately, "Yeah, I think so. We'll need lube, too, right?"</p>
<p>"I'd say I'll get you wet enough." Baekhyun grins against his mouth, "But you can never be too careful."</p>
<p>"A-Alright." Taeyong laughs, awkwardly and by some strange miracle, he manages to wriggle himself out from between Baekhyun and the wall.</p>
<p>The older watches him with uncovered amusement, but he doesn't say anything, when Taeyong downright flees to the bedroom. It's not like he doesn't want to go through with this – god, he would give his left leg, if he had to – but there is no denying the nerves that tickle through him, every second they get closer. He has always been the sort to get a raging heartbeat before sex, no matter who his partner was, or if he felt emotionally attached to them or not. Simply the thought of something so intimate and wild and uncontrollable is enough to drive his body up a wall.</p>
<p>Hopefully, Baekhyun won't notice it too much. Even if that's pretty unlikely. Rummaging through his drawers, Taeyong pulls out the condoms and lube with a victorious cheer and sets them on the bed. When he looks up, Baekhyun is leaning against the doorway, hands in his pockets and grinning at his antics. How can he look so calm, when Taeyong can literally see his hard on make a tent in his pants?</p>
<p>"You got any neighbours?" Baekhyun asks suddenly, stepping closer.</p>
<p>Taeyong gives him a bewildered look, "Y-Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Poor people", With a soft push at Taeyong's shoulder, Baekhyun shoves him down against the mattress, wasting no time in climbing on top of him, "We'll keep them up all night."</p>
<p>Shivering under the implication, Taeyong's hands fasten in Baekhyun's hair, as the older begins to nibble along his neck. Suddenly, he whispers: "Can I leave marks?"</p>
<p>"As many as you want." Taeyong whimpers and only seconds later, the first sting sets in.</p>
<p>Baekhyun, to be fair, is both, more thorough and more patient, than Taeyong. He takes his time with painting on Taeyong's body, just like he takes his time painting on a canvas in their classes. Soon, though Taeyong's sweater comes in the way and Baekhyun urges him to help him pull it off. Even before Taeyong can start to feel at least a little embarrassed at his bare state, Baekhyun's hands and lips are already all over him. His fingers wrap around his waist, as if they were molded for that certain spot and his tongue has no aversion in how it travels down Taeyong's chest. More and more marks are sucked into his tender skin and when Baekhyun reaches his navel, his mind has already turned to mush.</p>
<p>The only thing Baekhyun seems to be timid about is to completely thumb off his pants and boxers. Well, not quite timid. It's like he is purposefully taking his time. Taeyong's breath hitches and his head falls back against the sheets, when he feels Baekhyun's teeth rake over his hipbones. The pull on his waistband grows stronger, so Baekhyun can follow the little vein that protrudes from beneath his skin, closer to his crotch.</p>
<p>Suddenly, though, Baekhyun halts in his moves, "What's that?"</p>
<p>Slightly dazzled, Taeyong rights himself on his elbows, to look at what Baekhyun has discovered. It's his little star tattoo, poking from under his boxers, like it was curious. A little embarrassed, Taeyong bites on his lip. Revealing a childish and badly done tattoo in front of Baekhyun is like offering Mozart to play Happy Birthday. With all of the intricate designs that await Taeyong's curious eyes beneath Baekhyun's clothes, his little star only serves to deepen the flush in his cheeks.</p>
<p>"I, uh... got it when I was like 16? My parents didn't allow me, so I did it in secret." Taeyong mumbles past his pout, "I know, super embarrassing I wanted to-"</p>
<p>"No, it's adorable." An endeared smile spreads over Baekhyun's lips and he lets a thumb rub over the little illustration. When he looks back up at Taeyong, he finds an unexpected hunger in them, "A little rebel, hm? Taeyongie wanted to spite his superiors? I bet that was the wildest thing you've ever done, wasn't it?"</p>
<p>By far, "I guess."</p>
<p>"You're so cute, I could eat you up on the spot." Baekhyun sighs.</p>
<p>He is very enthusiastic and obviously just about to dive back into kissing his way, right to Taeyong's dick, but Taeyong interrupts him, "Now I showed you mine." He swallows, watching Baekhyun's questioning eyes, "Show me yours?"</p>
<p>A slow, wicked smirk splits Baekhyun's face and he sits back on his haunches immediately. Taeyong hadn't really expected him to comply, Baekhyun didn't seem like to type to like following orders. Then again, whatever Taeyong had asked tonight, he had done... And there was that other thing– <i>I'm a pleaser, Yongie.</i> If he really means that, how much is Taeyong allowed to ask for?</p>
<p>He doesn't think much longer about it, instead having his attention ripped from him in the same motion, as Baekhyun's leather jacket is ripped from his torso. Throwing it aside without a care, he thumbs at the hem of his long-sleeved, grey shirt next, before stripping it off, over his head.</p>
<p>The sight actually drives a moan out of Taeyong. How long had he waited to see this? How many times had he tried sneaking curious glances beneath Baekhyun's clothes, to get a glimpse of his painted skin and now, he finds himself beneath him, ready to have his ex-teacher drill him into the mattress.</p>
<p>They are everywhere. The one Taeyong already knows from Baekhyun's neck, actually stretches down a lot further; the snake's curled tail is just the beginning and it crawls down, over Baekhyun's collar bone, around his side and ends somewhere on his back, where Taeyong can't see. A pair of perfectly symmetrical laurel berries adorn his upper pecks and shoulders, like a pair of wings. Then, there is the dragon. It's the sort of delicate craft ship that Taeyong only ever saw on Pinterest and TV-shows. The head is located, dead centre on Baekhyun's sternum and the wings spread across his ribs. Where the tail leads, Baekhyun's pants don't want to let him know. Baekhyun's arms are filled, too, with a patchwork of different designs, like a skull, a spider, a sunflower and a snowflake among other things. Just above Baekhyun's hipbone is a little smiley face, with a font next to it that spells 'welcome'.</p>
<p>"Holy fuck..." Taeyong breathes out, his mouth still hanging open in awe.</p>
<p>Baekhyun looks more than pleased at his reaction, "You like them, baby?"</p>
<p>Shivering with delight at the nickname, Taeyong nods so hard, his neck cracks, "Much. Y-You're so– You're so hot."</p>
<p>"No match for you, sweetheart."</p>
<p>A match, alright. But, Taeyong won't disagree with him, when there are way more fun things they could do, than argue. When Baekhyun undoes his belt, while holding Taeyong's gaze completely steady, he fears he might just go into cardiac arrest. However, Baekhyun doesn't discard the belt just yet and neither, does he move to undo his pants, too.</p>
<p>"Gonna let me tie your hands, beautiful?" Baekhyun mutters, then and Taeyong sucks in a sharp breath at the realization of Baekhyun's intentions.</p>
<p>He holds his wrists out for the older and succumbs to the firm grip he uses, to tie Taeyong's wrists together with his belt. Just the feeling alone is intoxicating and Taeyong is so glad he agreed to try this. Knowing that Baekhyun has this power over him and gets off on it, too... Taeyong squeezes his legs together.</p>
<p>"I want you to be good for me now, baby." Steady hands take a hold of Taeyong's hips and, before he can even react properly, he is flipped onto his stomach. The rough display of strength has him moan into the sheets, but Baekhyun isn't done yet: "Keep your hands above your head and moan for me, when I make you feel good. Can you do that for me, love?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Taeyong squeezes out, with no trace of hesitation.</p>
<p>A hum sounds behind him and finally, his pants and underwear are dragged down, to his knees, "Such a good boy, aren't you? Just as well-behaved as ever."</p>
<p>It might be the porn he has seen, but Taeyong doesn't even have to think when he answers: "Only for you."</p>
<p>It seems to do the trick though, because a low, rough 'fuck' rumbles from Baekhyun's mouth, before Taeyong feels hands squeeze around his thighs. They massage along the expanse of his ass cheeks, gentle at first. Taeyong keens, when he feels lips join in the mix and his anticipation threatens to burst his ribcage open, when they make a path, closer and closer to his hole.</p>
<p>"Oh my g- Baekhyun!" He moans, feeling the prod of a tongue against his rim.</p>
<p>The older only hums, but doesn't let himself get distracted, as he sucks along Taeyong's rim. He moves his lips and tongue skillfully, slicking the area between Taeyong's ass cheeks up, until he produces filthy slurping noises, every time he takes a breath. It doesn't matter how pathetic Taeyong sounds, as he moans, doesn't matter how much he wriggles, as the feeling overwhelms him, Baekhyun keeps going. He holds him in place with an unforgiving grip and pushes deeper into Taeyong, without any regards for himself. Every now and then, he even shares one of Taeyong's moans.</p>
<p>It hits him then, how much this gets Baekhyun off. How honest he was, when he said he was a pleaser. The louder Taeyong moans, the more he shakes, the more eagerly Baekhyun eats him out. When Baekhyun's hands join in, Taeyong feels an actual tear build in his eye at the intense pleasure.</p>
<p>One of them wraps around his cock, switching between giving him a couple of gentle, slow strokes and rubbing his thumb over the tip. The other starts at his balls, just a caress here and there, but soon, Taeyong feels them ghost upwards, to where Baekhyun's tongue does its unspeakable magic. His index finger presses against Taeyong's perineum and he breaks.</p>
<p>"Ple–Please Baekhyun, fuck–"</p>
<p>When Baekhyun pulls away, he has to suck in a couple of deep breaths, before he manages to answer: "That's it baby. Tell me what to do. Tell me exactly."</p>
<p>"Cuh-Can you p-put your fingers in, too?" Taeyong tries.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Baekhyun's body looms over him, hot body pressed against Taeyong's back. He moans at the sight of Baekhyun's tattooed arm propping itself up, right next to his shoulder. Kisses travel along his shoulder blade and he can feel Baekhyun's erection press against his ass.</p>
<p>"Close baby, very close. But you're still asking me." Every part of Taeyong's body begins to shake, when he feels that wicked tongue along the shell of his ear, "Tell me. Command me, if you have to. Come on."</p>
<p>It takes a couple of hurried breaths and whining into the mattress, before Taeyong finally squeezes out: "Put your f-fingers in."</p>
<p>Baekhyun's smirk tickles against his skin, as he travels back to his original position and it doesn't even take a whole heartbeat, before his finger prods at Taeyong's hole. There is no resistance, as he sinks it inside, rim loose and lubed up from Baekhyun's mouth. Taeyong curses softly, when that very mouth attaches to his hole again and the same cycle begins anew.</p>
<p>To Taeyong's awe, he finds just that one finger is enough to drive him closer and closer to his climax. In his past experiences, he was lucky if he even orgasmed, while his partner was still inside of him. No one has ever taken their time with him, thoroughly enjoying the process of riling him up, quite like Baekhyun does right now. He's tireless. Moving his tongue and his hands without ever stuttering or trailing off. It's sloppy, for sure, but Taeyong is pretty sure that's on purpose, too. Everything is just so perfect; The setting, the belt around his wrists, the sounds Baekhyun makes, as he eats him out like a starved man. And all of that, adding to the knowledge that Baekhyun is just... well, <i>him</i>.</p>
<p>The undeniably hot art teacher with tattoos all over his body, who has mastered the art of mysterious and enticing smirks and sultry stares. If anyone had told Taeyong he would end up with someone like that someday, he would have laughed and brushed it off. But this isn't a wet dream of his. This is reality.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna come." He announces, breathless and rutting his hips back against Baekhyun's mouth.</p>
<p>Baekhyun hums, "How long is your refractory period? You think you can go again, if I make you come now?"</p>
<p>"I duh-don't know." Taeyong huffs, already missing the heat of Baekhyun's tongue against him, "I never came twice during sex."</p>
<p>He can practically hear the surprise in Baekhyun's voice, "Aw baby, the worlds I could open up for you."</p>
<p>"If you're so confident in your skill", He gives himself a shove and lifts his hips, fuelled by the knowledge of how to get Baekhyun excited, "Make me come twice."</p>
<p>"You're too good to be true." The older gasps, before resuming his earlier actions.</p>
<p>Taeyong yells at the sudden amount of pleasure, when Baekhyun squeezes another finger into him and thrusts them right against his sweet spot. It was a lucky hit at first, but Baekhyun isn't dense and quickly understands what it meant. After only a couple of seconds of feeling around, he finds the spot again and, this time, he makes sure to drill into it with the same tempo he jerks his hand on Taeyong's cock.</p>
<p>It's too much. Taeyong can feel the pleasure tingle in his toes and fingertips. His muscles pull taught and, with a pathetic little whine, he comes all over the sheets. Baekhyun makes sure to jerk him through it, milking every drop out of him that he can get. Only when Taeyong jerks away from the oversensitivity that has set in, does Baekhyun pull his hands and mouth off of him.</p>
<p>He is panting hard, head hanging between his shoulders and, truth be told, if Baekhyun said he wanted to stop here, he would still be more than satisfied. Hell, Taeyong would suck his dick as a thank you. But, he should know better.</p>
<p>Gentle hands guide him to sit up and, kneeling where he is, Taeyong feels Baekhyun's chest pressed against his back. He's so hot, in every sense of the word, skin aflame against Taeyong's. There is a similar sheen of sweat on his brow that Taeyong also feels on his own face. Heavy pants break from Baekhyun's lips, right against Taeyong's neck. Kisses trail over his jaw, until they reach his mouth.</p>
<p>It's a little inconvenient and takes a lot of twisting, but Taeyong thinks it's worth it any day, when he feels Baekhyun's tongue against his again. Baekhyun's hand holds his chin in a gentle manner, but he kisses Taeyong so hard, he knows his lips will be bruised after. Mewling into Baekhyun's mouth, Taeyong grinds his ass back against his still clothed cock. Even if he doesn't manage to come again, he at least wants Baekhyun to have an equally good time. His head spins, when Baekhyun pulls away with a harsh breath and takes a hold of his hips. As if they were already at it, Baekhyun grinds his pelvis into Taeyong's ass, breathing hard, even at the minimal stimulation.</p>
<p>"You like that, don't you?" Baekhyun whispers, "Like someone making you happy. Making you come like a fucking king."</p>
<p>"Yes." Taeyong breathes, adding pressure to their grinds, "You're so good to me, f-fuck..."</p>
<p>When Baekhyun whines a little pained into Taeyong's neck, he almost thinks he imagines it, "I could do this everyday, if only to hear you say this."</p>
<p>Taeyong bets he could, even if the thought is insane, "I'll say it more, if you fuck me."</p>
<p>"You bet." Taeyong squeaks when, suddenly, he is pulled back around the waist.</p>
<p>It takes a bit of shuffling, but soon enough, he is caged in between Baekhyun's pant-clad legs, with his back leaning against the elder’s chest. It's unfortunate that he still doesn't get to look at Baekhyun's face, but he guesses the night is still young. Baekhyun's hands waste no time in grabbing onto him again. His fingers stroke along Taeyong's sides, soft at first, until they wrap around his nipples. Taeyong gasps, chest arching, when Baekhyun begins to squeeze the tiny nubs.</p>
<p>He manages to kick his pants off the rest of the way, earning himself an endeared chuckle. It's strange, how Baekhyun genuinely seems to find him adorable, yet there is the undeniable firmness of his cock, pressing into Taeyong's lower back. A soft yelp pushes out of him, when Baekhyun pulls him just a little tighter against his chest. His hands are guided back, so far, it almost hurts, but they make it around Baekhyun's neck and there, they hook in place. Baekhyun's lips suck all the skin between them that he can reach, as his hands stroke over Taeyong's torso and back down towards his hips.</p>
<p>"You know, when I first saw you in my class, I knew I had to make this happen." Baekhyun mutters against his ear. His fingertips stroke along Taeyong's hipbones, making curious contact with his soft cock. A tingle goes through Taeyong's legs, but it's not unwelcome, "Seeing you in that large jacket, with your glasses that made your eyes even bigger. Those sweater paws, as you carried your backpack. How soft-spoken you were, all shy glances and careful smiles. I <i>had</i> to have you. Just like this:" One of his hands comes back up and when a finger prods at his lips, Taeyong doesn't even think to hesitate and opens them for him. The pads of Baekhyun's fingers press down on his tongue, collecting saliva, as he continues: "Pure, little Taeyongie, so dirty and ruined in my lap, ready to sit all pretty and needy on my cock. Who would have thought you'd be into the idea as much as I was?"</p>
<p>As he sucks around Baekhyun's fingers, the older groans, obviously pleased. Taeyong gasps, when they pull out of him and immediately trail down between his legs. "I w-wanted you, too." He whispers, a small yelp interrupting him, when Baekhyun's fingers slip back into him. His cock is already beginning to wake up again, arousal clouding his mind, "I h-had never seen someone so fucking hot. You don't know h-how many times I imagined you n-naked... how many t-times I imagined <i>this</i>."</p>
<p>"Oh?" A third finger slips easily into Taeyong's ass, now that he is so relaxed from his post-orgasm bliss, "Who would have thought you'd have such a dirty mind, baby? When I first saw you, I assumed all you thought about were puppies and love letters."</p>
<p>Taeyong chuckles, "You'd be surprised."</p>
<p>"What did you think of?" Baekhyun prods, his free hand groping Taeyong's thigh.</p>
<p>"About what would happen, if we were to be left alone in your studio. Especially, because y-you were always so- so touchy." His chest arches high, a moan getting stuck in his throat, when Baekhyun begins to stroke his cock again. It's gentle and feather-light, but the sensation is intense with the oversensitivity, "W-Whether you'd make me fall on my knees behind your desk and suck you off, during break. Or, if you'd fuck me over the teacher's desk, on top of your l-leather jacket."</p>
<p>A guttural moan hits his ear, "My, my, look at you. Those could have been my ideas, indeed." The older smirks, toying with Taeyong's balls, "Who knows, maybe you'll pay me a visit every now and then, after my future classes, hm? It's never too late to make good on some wet dreams."</p>
<p>Taeyong is tempted to ask, whether he is serious, then. Because, truth be told, if he is, Taeyong is not going to say no to an offer like that. Watching Baekhyun's tattooed arms, wrapped around him and thrusting into him is addicting enough as it is, Taeyong doubts that he could stop thinking about the man all too soon.</p>
<p>"You're hard again." Baekhyun notes, a grin in his tone, "What should we do now, hm?"</p>
<p>"Fuck me." The younger decides unabashedly, "Fuck me, just the way you wanted to from the first day on. Don't think, just do what you want." He insists and Baekhyun's breath begins to grow harsher, "It's what I want, too."</p>
<p>It's as if he had flipped a switch in Baekhyun by saying that. The older manhandles him forward again, bringing him into his old position, with his chest to the mattress and his hips in the air. He allows himself a glimpse over his shoulder and watches Baekhyun tear the condom package open with his teeth. It's a motion, way too practised, way to expertly, for Taeyong to not moan at what it implies. Baekhyun easily rolls on the condom and cracks open the lube bottle to slick himself up. He places a cool glob of it on Taeyong's rim, too, for good measure.</p>
<p>Mewling, as his hips are yanked a little higher up, Taeyong suddenly decides something: "Hit me."</p>
<p>The fact that Baekhyun complies without hesitation has Taeyong's eyes roll into his skull. His palm cracks against Taeyong's ass cheek and the spark it sends is delicious. He already expected to like it, but he thinks there might even be room for a little more.</p>
<p>"Harder."</p>
<p>The next hit that comes sends him stumbling forward a little. Not only is it more intense than the one before, Baekhyun follows up with four more spanks; two to each side. By the time the last one lands, Taeyong can only squeak and feel his sensitive skin flush under the assault. Baekhyun's cock head rubs over his rim, then and Taeyong sucks in a breath, to brace for the push inside.</p>
<p>It doesn't come. And he knows exactly why.</p>
<p>"Put it in." He orders, almost sounding angry to his own ears, "Fuck me stupid."</p>
<p>Baekhyun's fingers tighten on his hips, badly contained anticipation causing his nails to dig into Taeyong's skin. He doesn't know about the pleasure the slight pain adds to Taeyong's guts, but he makes sure to express it in a little hum. Baekhyun's cock feels thick and heavy, as it breaches Taeyong's rim. Like the air is getting knocked out of him, Taeyong gasps and lets Baekhyun's hips shove him up the mattress.</p>
<p>It's <i>so good</i>. He sits so snug inside of Taeyong, he can feel his length press up against every spot inside of him and it only fuels the urge to convince Baekhyun into moving. Baekhyun's breaths come, just as ragged as his own and Taeyong finds he craves the delicious pressure he uses to hold his hips in place. In a way, he doesn't even mind that Baekhyun doesn't think to give him time to adjust and starts to move his hips almost right away. It's only just slow circles at first, but Taeyong can feel Baekhyun's girth press up against his prostate and even just the soft pleasure is enough to have him moan.</p>
<p>"That's a good boy. God, you're so tight..." Taeyong keens, feeling fingertips trail down his spine, "Tell me it feels good. Tell me you love it."</p>
<p>"I love it." He cries out, "L-Love it so much, you make me feel so fucking good Baekhyun."</p>
<p>As soon as the words have left his mouth, Baekhyun curses and his hips begin to pick up speed. Taeyong's fingers claw at the sheets, trying to hold on and take the overwhelming wave of sensations he is receiving. There is still a bit of a spark from the oversensitivity, but to his surprise, he finds it doesn't feel bad at all. If anything, he feels his cock begin to leak once again. Baekhyun is really pulling the sort of dark sides out of him that he hadn't even known about himself. The sort that wants to be bad, whisper dirty things into Baekhyun's ear and plant sinful dreams in his subconscious.</p>
<p>It might be this very desire that causes him to speak up: "W-Wait. Pull out."</p>
<p>"W-What?" Obviously confused, Baekhyun takes a few deep breaths, before he pulls his cock out with a displeased groan, "Was it too much? I know I can get a bit-"</p>
<p>He doesn't get further than that. Taeyong has already used his mobility to climb to his knees and he easily wraps his bound arms around Baekhyun's neck. The belt digs a little uncomfortable into his wrists, but that barely matters, when he feels Baekhyun's tongue against his own again. A surprised sound breaks from Baekhyun's lips, but he quickly melts into it; hands settling on their favourite spot around Taeyong's waist.</p>
<p>As they kiss, Taeyong slowly climbs into Baekhyun's lap. His fingers thread into the soft, black hair in the elder’s neck and pull none too gently. With a gasp, they separate from the kiss and Taeyong begins to grind his leaking cock against Baekhyun's stomach. He can see it in the other's eyes, how much this turns him on and Taeyong finally thinks he might have figured him out.</p>
<p>"Fuck me like this." He mutters, allowing Baekhyun to guide himself back inside of his ass, "Want you to see how good I feel, not just hear it."</p>
<p>As he sinks down on the older, Baekhyun moans low into his neck. They waste no time to get back into moving. Taeyong has to rely entirely on the strength in his thighs and the support he gets from Baekhyun's arms, because his hands are completely immobilized behind Baekhyun's head, but it's perfect. He moans, loud and high, every time Baekhyun's cock bumps into his prostate and it's like magic. Every time he makes a sound, Baekhyun either joins him, or his cock twitches between Taeyong's walls. Somehow, it's like a chain reaction: Baekhyun feeling good, because Taeyong does and Taeyong feeling good, with the knowledge of Baekhyun's own arousal.</p>
<p>They don't just balance each other, they <i>amplify</i> each other. Like a spiral, chasing each other upwards, further and further, until one of them inevitably has to crash. Taeyong hopes it will be Baekhyun, but with the new coil of pleasure in his lower stomach, he can't be too sure.</p>
<p>The bed creaks beneath them, when they fall into a rhythm. Moving fluidly together, like they were meant to do so, ever since they met. Which isn't too far from the truth, really, now that Taeyong knows he wasn't the only one drooling after the other. It fuels him even more – the knowledge that Baekhyun wanted him, especially for his innocence.</p>
<p>The very innocence he is currently fucking out of him.</p>
<p>"Look at you riding my cock with those big eyes of yours. I would just do you every fucking day, if I got the chance."" Baekhyun rasps, delivering another light slap to Taeyong's ass.</p>
<p>Biting down on his bottom lip, Taeyong tries to swallow the wave of arousal that the words send through his spine, "Baekhyun, god..."</p>
<p>"Are you getting closer, angel?"</p>
<p>Taeyong nods, sweaty bangs slapping against his temple, "Yuh-Yeah... p-please, just n-need a little more."</p>
<p>"A little more, yeah?" Baekhyun's tongue trails a large stripe up Taeyong's neck, "Want it harder?"</p>
<p>"Fuck yeah."</p>
<p>Baekhyun takes that as the go-signal, to unhook Taeyong's arms from around his neck. He whines, as the thrusts into his prostate pause, but Baekhyun shushes him, with a swipe of his tongue straight across Taeyong's bottom lip. His fingers make quick work of the belt, finally freeing Taeyong's wrists from their bonds.</p>
<p>"Lay back." He finally commands and Taeyong shuffles to comply. Baekhyun doesn't stop watching him splay his body across the sheets, as he tugs his pants and underwear off completely. Taeyong wishes he could get a good look at the tattoos he has on his thighs, too, but Baekhyun is already looming above him, before he can even think to look away from his face. "I can't wait to watch you come on my cock, baby."</p>
<p>Mewling, Taeyong spreads his legs willingly, to make room for the older. Baekhyun adds a bit more lube to his cock, before he quickly drives inside again. Now this is probably Taeyong's favourite position. They were all good, of course, all in their own way, but there is a thrill to this sort of alignment that just hits him different. It might be the perfect view on all of Baekhyun's tattoos and the muscles of his torso that work hard to give Taeyong his pleasure and fuck him, just the way he wants to. It might be the feeling of being so small that he gets, as Baekhyun practically bends him in half and relentlessly drills right into his prostate.</p>
<p>It might be this: "Put your hand on my throat baby."</p>
<p>Moaning pathetically, Taeyong complies and allows Baekhyun to guide his fingers into the right spots. He feels his veins pump fast beneath his fingertips and the sheen of sweat makes the grip a little slippery.</p>
<p>"Just press a little, you don't have to go hard, if you don't want to." Baekhyun mutters and Taeyong, once more, immediately does as he is told.</p>
<p>And god, who would have thought he could have so much power over Baekhyun with just a single move? As soon as the first squeeze ensues, Baekhyun rasps out a brutal moan and drives his hips harder into Taeyong. He can feel it ring in his chest; every single thrust, as Baekhyun rearranges his insides. Their skin slaps together loudly, harmonizing with the creaking bed and their moans, like the hottest melody, Taeyong has ever heard.</p>
<p>"Fuh-Feel so good Baekhyun, you're- you're so good." He praises, earning himself another moan, "No one ever fu-fucked me like this. Puh-Please make me- make me come Baekhyun!"</p>
<p>"If you keep talking like this, I'll come before you." Baekhyun warns, his voice wrecked from Taeyong's fingers, still pressing into his neck.</p>
<p>Looping his free hand around Baekhyun's hips, he drags his nails over his ass and down the back of his thigh. The older groans, his cock ramming even harder into Taeyong's tender insides. A chain reaction of pleasure.</p>
<p>"Good, isn't that what you wanted?" Taeyong asks, making sure that Baekhyun has a good view of his watery eyes and little pout, "Guh-Get me all dirty, when you know d-damn well that th-this is the w-wildest thing I've ever done- fuck! What better way t-to get me dirty, th-than fucking your c-cum into me?"</p>
<p>He could have never expected to hold the powers to unravel <i>the</i> Byun Baekhyun the way he does in that moment. Yet, there he is, his mouth falling open, as he buries himself deep inside of Taeyong's ass and comes with a string of profanities and breathy variations of Taeyong's name. Instinctively, Taeyong removes his hand from the elder’s neck, moaning happily, as Baekhyun rides his orgasm out inside of him.</p>
<p>"Shit, I told you." Baekhyun whines and buries his face in Taeyong's neck.</p>
<p>The younger laughs at his embarrassment and threads his fingers through Baekhyun's sweaty hair. Just for the hell of it, he gives it a good, rough tug and Baekhyun's hips twitch.</p>
<p>"Don't. I swear to god." Taeyong laughs at first, but the humour is quickly choked out of him, when Baekhyun grabs both his hands and pins his wrists above his head with a strong grip. He pulls out of Taeyong's heat with a hiss, but his eyes never lose the lustful darkness they carried the whole night. They fix Taeyong with a stare that he can almost feel on his skin, melting him into the mattress. He whimpers, feeling Baekhyun's fingers wrap around his weeping cock, "Not nice, sweetheart. I wanted to watch you come on my cock. Feel your ass tighten even more around me and milk me dry. What am I gonna do now? Looks like I'll just have to fuck you again, hm?"</p>
<p>"W-What will you do next time?" Taeyong asks, breath speeding up with both, his arousal and the anticipation.</p>
<p>"You wanna know?" Baekhyun smirks at the eager nod he receives and his hand sets a fast pace of jerking Taeyong off, "Hm... I'd hope we’d have more time you know? Maybe, I'd just have you keep me warm for an hour or so, let you sit on my cock, while we watch a movie." He chuckles in a dark manner, watching Taeyong's head fall back at the suggestion, "It'd be so easy. Whenever I get in the mood, I can just start fucking you, because I'll already sit snug and comfortable inside of you, would you like that?"</p>
<p>Gasping, Taeyong feels his thighs begin to shake, as his climax nears, "Y-Yes!"</p>
<p>"And then? Ah... speaking of time, I think I'd go really slowly. Fuck you so deep and slow, you'll feel the ghost of it for the rest of the week. Maybe, I could introduce you to something new, too. Aren't you curious, baby?" Taeyong nods, hips thrusting into Baekhyun's fist at this point, "You know... I'd let you hold me on a leash, too, if you wanted. Really own me. I've got a couple of collars that you could put on me." Taeyong keens, his thighs closing around Baekhyun's waist at the mere thought, "I'd suck you off for hours, if you just asked me nicely. Would be your servant, if you just looked at me the right way, that's how weak I am for you."</p>
<p>"I'm guh-gonna- I'm gonna come, B-Baek..."</p>
<p>"Good, you can let go, baby." Baekhyun mutters.</p>
<p>He kisses Taeyong through his orgasm, tongue leisurely fucking into Taeyong's mouth, as he comes all over his stomach and Baekhyun's hand. All of Taeyong's moans are swallowed and Baekhyun holds him steady, as the intense waves of a second orgasm have him shake like a leaf in the wind. The electricity goes through him, pulling his muscles taut, until it finally seeps out into the mattress and he goes limp.</p>
<p>Baekhyun's grip opens around his wrists and his hands stroke calmingly over his torso. It's hard to even keep his eyes open, once the relaxation of his orgasm really sets in. Only a couple of kisses on his lips bring him back completely.</p>
<p>The smile Baekhyun is sporting contrasts so strongly with the way he had looked just a couple of minutes ago, Taeyong actually feels dizzy. Then, his arms wrap around Baekhyun's neck and pull him down into a kiss. They haven't had a kiss this calm the whole evening and Taeyong feels butterflies in his chest. Baekhyun holds him like he is a precious piece of porcelain; all gentle caresses and soothing circles. He makes sure not to lay his weight too much on top of Taeyong, but the younger doesn't leave him much of a choice, when he pulls him close like this.</p>
<p>Only after ages of quietly making out, do they separate. Even then, Taeyong's nose still bumps against Baekhyun's whenever he moves.</p>
<p>"So, we did that." Taeyong breathes.</p>
<p>Baekhyun chuckles softly and he can't help but mirror the expression, "Yeah, looks like we did."</p>
<p>"You do kinky role-plays with all your students?" He jokes, watching Baekhyun scrunch up his nose.</p>
<p>"Not by far." Saying that, his expression sobers up a little. A thumb rubs over Taeyong's cheek, "You're the only exception. I... I don't do this as often as you might think."</p>
<p>Taeyong feels his eyebrows shoot up and, once the implied meaning of those words sinks in, his cheeks heat up with an undeniable flush, "Thu-That's something we have in common, at least."</p>
<p>Baekhyun laughs and presses a gentle, lingering kiss to his forehead, "Let me get rid of the condom and change the sheets, yeah? You can wash up, if you want to."</p>
<p>"Okay." Taeyong mutters and allows Baekhyun to separate himself from their embrace.</p>
<p>Wandering off to the bathroom, Taeyong tries not to wince at the light ache he feels in his ass. He wonders for how long he will feel Baekhyun like this and, admittedly, there is a bit of anticipation, mixed into his curiosity. Not just that – once he stops in front of the sink and runs a towel under the water, to wipe himself off, he casts a look in the mirror and finds something that takes his breath away.</p>
<p>They are everywhere: Little love bites and marks that paint his skin like a canvas. Baekhyun has positively tattooed himself onto Taeyong's body and he isn't a little bit mad about it. Holding back a smile, he lets his fingers trail along the marks for a little while, before he finally cleans up and walks back to the bedroom. Baekhyun is already half beneath the sheets, checking something on his phone. When he notices Taeyong approaching, he puts the device aside.</p>
<p>"I wasn't sure whether you wanted me to, like- leave. Usually, I don't stick around too much, when people find it awkward." He says, still so calm and collected.</p>
<p>Taeyong pouts, "I think sending you off to drive home at–" he casts a quick glance at the clock, "–four a.m. is a little much. God, we were at it for <i>hours</i>."</p>
<p>Baekhyun laughs at the comment and moves to properly lay down, "Time flies when you're having fun."</p>
<p>With a snort, Taeyong lifts the blankets, to join the other and cuddle into the mattress. He doesn't know the boundaries, so he keeps a bit of distance between them, just in case.</p>
<p>Baekhyun won't have any of it. A hand on Taeyong's waist pulls him backwards, against a firm chest and, when Taeyong has the green light, he allows himself to cuddle back against the other. It feels natural to intertwine their fingers then, too.</p>
<p>"Good night Yongie." Baekhyun mutters against his neck.</p>
<p>"Good night, Professor Byun."</p>
<p>"I literally can't believe you."</p>
<p>Laughing, Taeyong presses a kiss to Baekhyun's hand, before wrapping his arm tightly around his shoulders. The tattoos, so far away once, already grow familiar and warm to him, as he looks at them in the dim light. Mark is never going to believe this.</p>
<p>--*--</p>
<p>When Taeyong wakes up the bed is empty.</p>
<p>Sighing, he strokes a hand over the empty spot that Baekhyun had occupied in the evening. It's still a little warm, so he can't have left long ago. To say Taeyong is surprised would be a lie, but to say he isn't disappointed, would be, too. Yeah, he isn't going to believe that Baekhyun had a longer-lasting interest in him, but it would have at least been nice to wake up together and have breakfast at the same table. Baekhyun probably wouldn't even have let it be awkward. He must be good at 'the morning after'.</p>
<p>Sighing, he rubs his eyes and blinks around the room. It's only then, when he hears the faint music that plays from somewhere in the apartment. Is someone calling him? Did Baekhyun turn on the radio and forgot to turn it off again, before he left?</p>
<p>As he sits up, he hears something clank in the kitchen. Could it be?</p>
<p>"Ah, sweet. I was just about to come wake you up." Taeyong's eyes widen, as he finds Baekhyun stand in the doorway of the bedroom. His hair is mussed from sleep and sex, cheeks a little flushed, but he looks ready to run a marathon at the same time. It seems like clothes weren't such a priority, because he had forgone putting on any, except for his underwear. All his tattoos are on display and so are the little hickeys Taeyong left in between them. He laughs, looking at Taeyong's baffled expression, "My god, you're even cuter when you just woke up."</p>
<p>"I-" He doesn't even know where this sentence was supposed to go, but Baekhyun takes that worry from him.</p>
<p>Like a cat, he crawls onto the bed and right into Taeyong's lap. It feels like a part of him ascends to heaven, because all of a sudden, Baekhyun is so <i>soft</i> around the edges. The crinkles in the corner of his eyes from smiling, the slight puff to his cheeks from sleep, the way he moves and touches Taeyong. It contrasts so strong with his body and all the earrings, Taeyong knows he can't be real.</p>
<p>The hum that breaks from his mouth, when Baekhyun tilts his chin up to kiss him is unintentional, but he should know how much the other chases something like that, by now. Baekhyun smirks against his lips and allows himself to deepen the kiss, just for a few heartbeats. Then, he pulls away and cups Taeyong's head with his hands.</p>
<p>"Sleep well?"</p>
<p>"After last night? Like a baby." Taeyong mumbles, hands settling on Baekhyun's ribcage.</p>
<p>The older laughs softly and nods, "You know I though, if you want to, we could maybe... have coffee today? Together?"</p>
<p>A couple of baffled, silent seconds pass between them, before Taeyong manages to croak: "A-Are you asking me out?"</p>
<p>"You don't have to, if you want, this can be a one-time thing, too." Baekhyun makes sure to reassure him, "But, I feel like we have pretty good chemistry in general and–... I thought it'd be nice to get to know you a bit better. Beyond... the mind-blowing sex."</p>
<p>When Taeyong groans in embarrassment and hides his flushed face in his neck, Baekhyun just laughs and pats his head. Pulling back to look at the other man again, Taeyong smiles, "I'd like nothing more."</p>
<p>"Cool!" The older cheers, a similar excitement as last night brightening his features, "I know this really nice, organic bakery, where you can pet cats, too."</p>
<p>"Are you kidding? That's so cool!"</p>
<p>"I know right?" Baekhyun laughs, hunting a couple more kisses from Taeyong in-between his hiccups.</p>
<p>Truth be told, just those are enough to get Taeyong hooked again. His teeth close around Baekhyun's closed lips and, once he notes the less innocent approach, he breathes a gentle laugh into Taeyong's mouth. His fingers thread in Taeyong's hair and he soon feels a little tug there, as their tongues begin to bump again. It really doesn't take much for Taeyong's heart to start racing again. Anticipation running high in his veins, he sneaks a hand around Baekhyun, to grab a hold of his clothed ass. Baekhyun pulls away with a grin.</p>
<p>"You already wanna go again?"</p>
<p>Pouting, Taeyong pulls Baekhyun's hips firmer against his own, "There are just a lot of things I didn't get to do yesterday, not my fault you're very inspiring."</p>
<p>Laughing, the older shakes his head, earrings dangling and glistening in the light, "Don't worry, we'll have more than enough time to try all sorts of things, but first", he taps a finger against Taeyong's nose, "How do you like your eggs?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://twitter.com/putputpotato">twt</a> | <a href="https://https://www.instagram.com/putputpotato_xo">Ig</a> | <a href="https://midnight-writ3r.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
<p>So that was my little project! I hope you liked it a lot and consider checking out more of my stuff! </p>
<p>I´ve been really busy with school lately, but I guarantee you, it´s so fun! I´m studying game art, right? We´re starting 3D-modelling atm and it´s soo complicated, but such a blast, too! I´m having the time of my life, even though it´s sad we can´t go to the school building TT I really hope this pandemic will finally leave us alone!! </p>
<p>How have u been holding up?? How is your new year so far? Have you had good experiences already? :D </p>
<p>I love u so much, thank you for reading!! Let me know what you thought of it, I´d really appreciate it! </p>
<p>Also, don´t worry – Updates on Philocalist and Pink Sweater are coming soon! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. So bad, it´s good.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some more memories from our lovely duo &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since this story has received a lot more love, than I would have expected and I personally really love the dynamic I have built for those two, I decided to write a sequel! </p>
<p>I sincerely hope you love them a lot &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong grins happily, as he skips through the school's hallways. Humming, he turns another corner and reaches the door that leads to his destination. The studio looks just as familiar, as it was when he last entered it a couple of months ago. When he steps inside, the students that occupy the space turn to stare at him, but he is too distracted, to pay them any mind.</p>
<p>Wandering towards the teacher's desk, he finds the object of his interest, clad in the sleek, black jacket Taeyong had watched him put on just that morning. At first, Baekhyun doesn't notice him approach – too concentrated on working on the project in the middle of his desk. A large piece, filled with gorgeous flowers and an equally gorgeous portrait of a woman in the middle. His eyes flicker up, as they catch movement, only for a short second at first. Then they come back up again, lingering in company of a gaze that looks way too poorly contained.</p>
<p>"Hello professor." Taeyong mutters, propping his hands on the edge of the teacher's desk.</p>
<p>Baekhyun leans back in his chair, a lazy smile playing with his lips, "Taeyong. Nice to see you decided to drop by, even though class is almost over."</p>
<p>"That's too bad", pouting his lips, Taeyong lets his fingertips trail his collarbone. It lays free, with the shirt he is wearing: A large, white shirt with a print that spells 'prince' in gorgeous, pink font. It's stuffed into ripped jeans and he can see Baekhyun glimpse at the fishnets that peek from the holes. "You wouldn't maybe consider giving personal lessons, would you?"</p>
<p>"To students like you?"</p>
<p>Raising a brow, Taeyong fixes the other with a dark stare, "Students like me?"</p>
<p>"Mhm... You know, the bad sort." As if he was actually disinterested, Baekhyun checks the documents near his painting, "The sort who thinks they can just be late and slack, without a punishment."</p>
<p>"That's unfortunate, I was hoping I'd deserve a reward." Taeyong pouts, leaning forward on the table, until he knows Baekhyun has a perfect view of his chest.</p>
<p>"And for what?"</p>
<p>Shrugging, Taeyong pretends to contemplate for a moment, "How about being so pretty? Just for you, I put so much effort into it."</p>
<p>"Just for me, hm? Naughty." Leaning forward in his chair, Baekhyun lowers his voice: "Are you wearing it?"</p>
<p>Biting down on his bottom lip, Taeyong takes his time to answer: "Obviously."</p>
<p>"Fuck..."</p>
<p>Taeyong is just about to push out another entirely too risky flirt, when someone steps up to the teacher's desk right next to him. It's another student – A girl that Taeyong knows hadn't been in the course last time. She looks at Baekhyun with big eyes; a flush high on her cheeks and Taeyong knows that there was a time when he looked at the teacher with the same kind of adoring expression. Remembering the previous night, where Baekhyun had fucked him across the kitchen counter, he tries to keep his smile to himself.</p>
<p>Baekhyun clears his throat, obviously abashed at being caught in this moment and straightens in his chair, "Yes Marie, what can I help you with?"</p>
<p>"I, uh–... I was just wondering if..." She takes a deep breath, giving Taeyong a nervous side-glance, "If you wanted to go out. For dinner. With me."</p>
<p>Taeyong can practically see her heart jump and crash against her ribcage and he admires the girl for working up the courage, to ask the question out loud. Asking a teacher, on top of things. If Taeyong wasn't in the situation he ended up in, he might have called her bold. Meanwhile, Baekhyun has put on that professional, yet warm and comforting smile that he has mastered over the years. He tilts his head at Marie, apologetic eyes answering the question, even before his words do.</p>
<p>"I'm really flattered you're asking me Marie, just know that." Her shoulders deflate, but her hopeful gaze still lingers on Baekhyun, "But I'm afraid I can't. I'm already seeing someone."</p>
<p>Taeyong flushes when the girl looks at him and the understanding is written, clear as day on her features. Evading her eyes, Taeyong purses his lips and plays with a pencil at the edge of Baekhyun's desk. Suddenly, Marie turns an even deeper shade of red.</p>
<p>"I– I– Understand, o-of course, hah! I should have guessed you'd be taken professor." She rambles, trying her hardest, not to make eye contact with either of them, "I'll just, uhm... Can we like- pretend this never happened?"</p>
<p>"Pretend what never happened?" Baekhyun asks and when she sends him a thankful smile, he winks. With that, Marie scurries off, to hurry after her friend, who has been waiting at the door with bated breath. They hurry out of the studio and leave it empty and quiet, the rest of the students having already left the room. The moment the door falls shut and the sound of it echoes through the room, Baekhyun pushes his chair back.</p>
<p>He fixes Taeyong with the darkest stare he ever gets to see on his face. A sort of expression he had gotten used to, but that still manages to shake him to the core. Crooking a finger, Baekhyun gestures him to come closer and Taeyong walks around the table with cautious steps. Once he is in vicinity, Baekhyun's hand encircles his wrist – gentle and warm. His jacket sleeve rides up, as he lifts Taeyong's hand to his lips, revealing the carefully crafted ink under his skin. Combined with the ghost of a kiss against his palm, Taeyong feels the first shivers rake down his spine.</p>
<p>"Perhaps I was too strict with you." Baekhyun admits, patting his leg. Taeyong swallows at the relaxed gesture and slowly sinks onto Baekhyun's lap. A free hand grabs onto his ass without a sign of hesitation, pulling him in, so close against Baekhyun that their chests collide, "You indeed have made yourself extra pretty... and just for me, hm?"</p>
<p>"Only ever for you." Taeyong breathes, his fingers tugging at Baekhyun's collar, if only to get a glimpse at the snake tail.</p>
<p>Humming, Baekhyun tugs Taeyong's shirt from his pants and lets his fingers trail the naked skin of his spine. The younger straightens and his breath picks up speed, "Well then, maybe, instead of a punishment you deserve a reward, hm? Even if you don't do good on your educational tasks, I'm guessing you can perform exceptionally well at other tasks."</p>
<p>"I'll make sure to earn myself golden stars professor." Taeyong grins, nimble fingers undoing the top button of Baekhyun's shirt.</p>
<p>One of Baekhyun's brows twitches at the action, but he doesn't move to stop Taeyong, even as he carries on with the second button, "I'm sure you are. Here's your surprise exam, sweetheart: First question..." Taeyong sighs, feeling Baekhyun's lips against his jaw, "Did you bring what I asked you to?"</p>
<p>His hand is already shaking, when Taeyong digs in his pant pocket and pulls out the tiny, black remote control, "Yes." He places it in Baekhyun's palm, the moment he holds out his hand. The satisfied smirk on Baekhyun's lips has him anticipate even more.</p>
<p>"Good. Bonus points. Next question:" A surprised squeak breaks from Taeyong's lips, when Baekhyun flips the tiny switch on the remote and the vibrator inside of him begins to buzz, "Who makes you feel the best?"</p>
<p>"Y-You." Taeyong whispers, gasping.</p>
<p>His fingers tighten around Baekhyun's shoulders, but the man never loses his cool, even as he turns the setting up another notch: "Good boy. You really know your stuff, hm?" When his hand slips between them to rub over Taeyong's crotch, he can't help, but let his head fall on Baekhyun's shoulder with a gasp, "Third question: What do you say when you're being spoiled so nicely by me, hm?"</p>
<p>He almost feels bad for drooling all over Baekhyun's suit. Almost. A little less, when Baekhyun turns the vibration up once more, "Thu-Thank you. Thank you so much."</p>
<p>"There you go. Such a golden student, aren't you?" Baekhyun praises, wet, open-mouthed kisses sounding loud against Taeyong's neck, "Rut on my thigh baby." That's not something he needs to be told twice. Releasing a low moan, Taeyong dives into the relief of the friction he gets from Baekhyun's leg. "Fourth question (this one gets most points for creativity): How are you going to make me come tonight, to return the favour?"</p>
<p>Whining softly into Baekhyun's shoulder, Taeyong rips the last button open and slides a hand inside of his boyfriend's shirt. His palm strokes over firm muscle, catching on hard nipples in its wake and he shoves the fabric out of the way, to let his eyes feast on the art that covers Baekhyun's entire torso. Once more, the blacks and dark colours that cover all of Baekhyun's curves manage to make his mind spin.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna tuh-tie you to the headrest, wi-with all your clothes on and ruh-ride you, until you came twice." Taeyong suggests, nails scratching over Baekhyun's side and earning him a deep groan, "I'm gonna put you on your leash and let you wuh-wear your favourite collar. And on tuh-top of that..." He makes sure to have his lips as close to Baekhyun's ear as possible, before he whispers: "I bought n-new stockings, after the last ones ripped."</p>
<p>At that, Baekhyun's head falls back against the backrest of his chair, "Fuck that sounds like a dream... Extra points for effort and reference. What do they look like?"</p>
<p>"They're white." Taeyong describes, breath heavy, as he circles his hips harder against Baekhyun's thigh, "With large, pink bowties at th-the top. You can hook them onto my garter belt, too."</p>
<p>A deep, pleased sound rumbles from Baekhyun's chest and he begins to guide Taeyong's hips on top of his leg, "I can already see you wearing them. All ready to be loved and fucked and spoiled. I'll make you feel so good baby, you won't know what to do with yourself."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a deal." Taeyong squeezes out between moans. He can already feel himself getting close; the vibrator sending a burning spark of pleasure right into his prostate, "So duh-did I pass, professor?"</p>
<p>"With flying colours, love. A+ Student, if I've ever seen one." Baekhyun confirms, a free hand threading into Taeyong's hair and gently tugging.</p>
<p>Releasing another helpless moan, Taeyong speeds his grinding up even more, "Thu-Then what do I get for a reward?"</p>
<p>"How about this?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun's hand presses gently against Taeyong's nape and the next thing he knows is his boyfriend's tongue against his own – Baekhyun's taste filling him up to the brim. His moan is muffled into the mouth that presses against his own, even as he begins to properly chase his orgasm. Half of him fears Baekhyun would try to stop him. Maybe, turn down the vibrations on the toy, or force his hips to stop, as they circle against Baekhyun's expensive slacks. But no, Baekhyun doesn't care for the wrinkles Taeyong leaves in his clothes, doesn't care for the spit that runs down his neck, as Taeyong's mouth opens too wide, to release a moan. And he doesn't care when Taeyong fists his hand in the black hair so hard there is no way it doesn't sting.</p>
<p>"B-Baekhyun..." Taeyong gasps into the other's mouth, "I'm gonna–..."</p>
<p>"Yes you are." Baekhyun mutters back, thumb switching the vibrator to the highest setting, "Right here, where anyone could walk in. In your school's art studio. On your teacher's lap."</p>
<p>Cursing softly, Taeyong buries his face in Baekhyun's neck. The older lets him, if only to muffle the loud moans that break from his chest, as he comes. It's electrifying – pleasure shooting to every last corner of his body and causing his fingertips to tingle. Baekhyun's breathing is ragged against his ear, so affected by Taeyong's own pleasure, he wouldn't have been surprised if it was enough to bring him to his climax, too. Only when Taeyong begins to whine and his hips jerk upwards, away from the intrusion, does Baekhyun switch off the vibrator.</p>
<p>His arms encircle Taeyong and hold him tight, as he basks in the afterglow of his orgasm. The studio is comfortably quiet, leaving them in their own little bubble. Taeyong can't help, but place a kiss against Baekhyun's neck. His fingers thread through the man's black hair and he noses along the countless earrings that adorn his earlobe.</p>
<p>It doesn't take long for him to be reminded of the hard-on that still rages in Baekhyun's pants, "You want me to take care of that?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun only shakes his head with a little grin, "I'll be just fine in the evening, love."</p>
<p>Shuffling a little, Taeyong tries not to get too uncomfortable, as he feels the cum inside of his underwear, "Do you wanna come over tonight, or should I?"</p>
<p>"I'd love to come over." Smiling, Baekhyun cups Taeyong's jaw and presses a peck to his lips, "I could bring some takeout with me?"</p>
<p>"You know how to treat a boy." Placing a last giggly kiss on Baekhyun's nose, Taeyong shuffles to get up from his lap. The older only lets him go reluctantly; pout amplifying, the further Taeyong distances himself. He grins at the expression and steps between Baekhyun's legs instead, to button his shirt back up.</p>
<p>"I love you." Baekhyun whispers and Taeyong feels his heart jump.</p>
<p>Smiling softly, he looks up and whispers: "I love you, too."</p>
<p>--*--</p>
<p>The first time they said I love you was a lot less grand and romantic, than one might expect and yet, Taeyong knows he wouldn't have it any other way. It reminds him of who they are. That they're not just a regular couple, but the best combination the universe could have come up with.</p>
<p>"Are you really sure about this?" Baekhyun asks for the umpteenth time that day.</p>
<p>Taeyong sighs, grinning against the leather of the long chair in good nature. His back is cool where it's exposed to his boyfriend and he feels tingly with excitement. How long had he dreamed of going through with this and now, he is finally here? It took a lot of saving, because he didn't want Baekhyun to do it for free, even if he insisted it wouldn't be a problem. He did take the friends and family discount, though.</p>
<p>Now, here he lies on his stomach, Baekhyun's tattoo studio glowing around him and the radio in the corner playing some pop-classics from the early 2000s, "Never been so sure in my life."</p>
<p>And that's true. Even the design had been decided for a good two years now and Taeyong is positive that it's not ever going to be something he will regret. It's a rose. Cliché maybe, but unique with the meaning that it holds to him. With the rose-shaped scar on his cheek, he had always been reminded of the beauty in imperfections and the small things that made him unique and himself. Something he wants to remind himself of, for as long as he can and what would be a better assistance to doing that, than his own body?</p>
<p>"Alright, I've got you covered." He can almost hear the grin on Baekhyun's lips. A switch goes off and a low buzzing sound fills the studio, "If you start to feel dizzy or nauseous, please tell me. Also, if you need a break, or want to stop for the day. It's not a large tattoo, but seeing as it's your first <i>proper</i> one", Taeyong giggles, remembering the ugly star on his hip, "you might be a bit more sensitive to the sensation."</p>
<p>"Got it, let's go."</p>
<p>To be fair, the first impact really is a lot worse, than what he remembers from his first tattoo. It's a sudden, harsh sting, but Baekhyun is experienced and even when Taeyong jerks a little, there is no damage done. After a longer while, the pain dulls down a little, turning into an ever-present throbbing. A little like his ass feels after a long spanking, even though that's not something he should think about right now.</p>
<p>They spend the time in comfortable silence, with Baekhyun's concentrated gaze on his back and his gloved hands always somewhere on Taeyong's skin. He uses the moment, to look around the tattoo studio.</p>
<p>Baekhyun has taken him along on a couple occasions before, sometimes just to spend more time together, sometimes to show him some new work he has done and at the beginning, to introduce him to Kyungsoo and Minseok. To say they're both baffled at the appearance of Baekhyun's mysterious boyfriend is an understatement. But Taeyong quickly comes to find that they're both just as soft on the inside, as Baekhyun is. Even if Kyungsoo tends to hide it better, than the other two.</p>
<p>The tattoo studio itself isn't very large, but the space is used exceptionally well. They're the only artists in the studio, so everyone gets to have their own working room. Kyungsoo's is right at the entrance, caged in by a beautiful bamboo divider. He's very fond of joss sticks and their smell gives the whole studio a calming and sweet scent. Further in the back, Minseok has set up his workspace, filled with gorgeous artworks of people. His specialty are portraits and apparently many people come from far away, to get a tattoo from him, so he hears all sorts of ominous stories.</p>
<p>Baekhyun's space is upstairs. Well, it's not really an upstairs. Thanks to the studio being built extremely high, the trio agreed that building in a provisional second floor would be the most efficient approach. Now, there is a platform, right above Kyungsoo's space, small, but comfortable and only for Baekhyun to use. He has made sure to fill every free spot with plants, just as he does for his apartment and through the front of the building, which is just a large window-wall, he has the nicest view out of all of them. Baekhyun is proud to admit that he had won the space in a very intense rock-paper-scissor battle, because everyone of them wanted to have the second floor.</p>
<p>When Taeyong heaves a long sigh, Baekhyun takes a moment to ask: "You good down there?"</p>
<p>"Yup, peachy." Taeyong answers, taking the irresistible chance, to tease Baekhyun about his worried nature, "Just imagining all the ways we could put those latex gloves to use at home."</p>
<p>A disbelieving chuckle sounds behind him, "You're insatiable."</p>
<p>"You love it." The younger jokes.</p>
<p>"That", He shivers, feeling a soft kiss on his hip, just above his pant's waistband, "I do."</p>
<p>Like he so often does, Taeyong ends up the flushed and speechless one, having to endure Baekhyun's teasing giggles. It's just difficult, when Baekhyun is the most confident flirt Taeyong has ever met. It doesn't matter how much he pushes – Baekhyun always goes with and ups the stake even higher, until Taeyong has to tap out.</p>
<p>When Taeyong sneaks a hand beneath his shirt, when they're out to eat with friends, he finds a hand high on his thigh in no time. When he pulls Baekhyun into a side alley and kisses him breathless, the man will touch him, like no one was around. The dirty jokes Taeyong dares to make every blue moon are always met with a smug grin and even filthier promises whispered into his ear. Taeyong can never win.</p>
<p>Good thing he doesn't care at all. If he ends up with Baekhyun's hands on him, it's a win after all.</p>
<p>Biting his lip, Taeyong mulls over their words. 'You love it'. They have been together for quite a while now, but Taeyong has never been in a relationship that long, so he has no idea of when to take the next steps. Their order had been all messed up from the beginning. Teacher and student, sex, going out, getting to know each other, becoming a couple... for most people, half of those would be the complete opposite. Taeyong knows that it doesn't matter – that they don't have to be like most couples – but still, he can't help, but wonder if there is a general rule of thumb, of when to admit you love someone.</p>
<p>Because, Taeyong knows he loves Baekhyun. Knows that the attraction and enticement he had felt at the beginning are nothing, in comparison, to how he feels around his boyfriend now. He is home, wherever they are, as long as it's the two of them. Baekhyun is his safe space, the person he can tell everything, without being judged, but can have secrets from, without breaking the thread between them. The older is caring, mature, funny, understanding... Taeyong could go on for hours.</p>
<p>Contrary to what he might have expected in the beginning, he doesn't doubt that Baekhyun loves him either. There are so many things he does, so many things he says to Taeyong that could only come from a love-struck heart. Taeyong still thinks that Baekhyun is out of his league. But he doesn't think he is too good for him anymore. Instead, he wants to be the best version of himself for Baekhyun.</p>
<p>And the best version isn't too scared to admit to his feelings.</p>
<p>With his mind made up, Taeyong suddenly feels nervous. Does he just blurt it out? Does he ask Baekhyun on a date and then tell him, all official and romantic? Is there a certain time and place where something like this is supposed to go down? Does he–...</p>
<p>"Okay, you're all done."</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>Taeyong's eyes widen and he slaps a hand on his mouth. Well that wasn't quite how he had planned that. Okay, he hadn't planned it in the first place, but he surely would have come up with something better than this situation.</p>
<p>Behind him, Baekhyun shuffles, still not answering. He had rushed it, hadn't he? It was too early. Or maybe... maybe Baekhyun doesn't feel the same after all. The sound of latex stretching indicates Baekhyun pulling his gloves off and his steps echo around the small space, as he circles the chair, until he stands in front of Taeyong. His eyes are warm and there is an amused smile on his face. Slowly, he squats down, to get to Taeyong's height and cups his face with a hand.</p>
<p>A kiss, so gentle Taeyong might have imagined it, meets his lips, "I love you, too, Yongie."</p>
<p>Baffled, Taeyong gapes at him. So... it's that easy? That's all there is to it? Baekhyun ruffles his hair then and gets back to his feet, "Wanna have a look at it?"</p>
<p>"Definitely." He agrees, feeling elevated and full of butterflies.</p>
<p>As they navigate Taeyong's body carefully, as to not get his back injured, the anticipation rises. He still feels the tingling of the tattoo under his skin, feels it burn in the best way possible. It's going to be so beautiful. Knowing that Baekhyun was the one who made it, he has absolutely no doubt about that.</p>
<p>When his eyes meet the mirror, his mouth opens in a gasp. It's gorgeous. Gorgeous isn't even the right word to use. It's everything Taeyong had hoped for and so much more. He could stare at it for hours, even making peace with the prospect of getting a sore neck. The lines are clean and smooth, defined in all the right places and the shading looks like Baekhyun had taken a brush of watercolour and ran it under Taeyong's skin.</p>
<p>"You're so fucking talented Baek." He mutters, amazement causing his voice to turn breathy.</p>
<p>Grinning softly, Baekhyun settles his hands on Taeyong's hips, "So you're happy with it?"</p>
<p>"So happy, I'm contemplating celebrating its birthday every year." Taeyong admits and the older laughs.</p>
<p>"You know that, uh..." A bemused grin tugs at Baekhyun's lips, even as he obviously tries to hide it, "We won't be able to... have sex, until it's healed, right?"</p>
<p>Scandalized, Taeyong gapes at his boyfriend, "Excuse me, what?"</p>
<p>"Well, if you lie on your back, it's going to get you injured and if we do doggy, you might get it injured, too." Baekhyun mutters, keeping his volume down, so the other people below them, wouldn't hear.</p>
<p>"But–... But–..." Pouting, Taeyong toys with the long chain that dangles on Baekhyun's chest. Then, he looks up with a glint in his eyes, "There's no danger if I ride you."</p>
<p>Almost looking surprised, Baekhyun snorts at his boyfriend's antics, "You always find a way, don't you?"</p>
<p>"Only when it matters." Turning back to muster his tattoo, Taeyong mumbles to himself: "Not have sex – hah! As if. The day I stop fucking you is the day I stop breathing."</p>
<p>Baekhyun gives him a worried look, "Sure thing, babe. Come on, let's wrap this bad boy up."</p>
<p>They wrap Taeyong's tattoo in foil, Baekhyun's hands careful and practised. Once everything is secure and in place, he helps Taeyong into the large, black hoodie he came in. Very uncharacteristic for Taeyong's style, but it's Baekhyun's so he makes an exception. Baekhyun, of course, has long stopped trying to keep Taeyong from stealing his clothes and instead, waits for them to appear in his laundry box a couple of days later.</p>
<p>"You know, when we met the first time, I never would have guessed that you're the hornier one." Baekhyun suddenly remarks and Taeyong snorts, "I thought I had to use all my charms, just for you to let me suck you off and here you are, putting a good dicking before your own well-being."</p>
<p>"A good dicking <i>ensures</i> my well-being, that's how the equation works."</p>
<p>"Luckily you're so irresistible, then." Muttering this, Baekhyun sneaks a hand into Taeyong's hair and pulls gently at the nape, "I'll guarantee you a long life."</p>
<p>Humming, Taeyong leans in, to chase a kiss from his boyfriend's lips, "I bet you will."</p>
<p>He feels Baekhyun's teeth against his lips, as the man grins. They separate from their chaste kiss, only enough, to look at each other. Baekhyun's nose bumps into his, when he whispers: "I love you, Taeyong. I'm happy you said it."</p>
<p>"I love you, too." Taeyong responds, his breath fast with excitement. Even when they have been together for a while now, the weight of their words and the unspoken promises make him just as nervous, as he was when they first met. "And I'm happy I said it, as well. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and you deserve to know that."</p>
<p>For a brief moment, Baekhyun's eyes shimmer under the light of the studio, but Taeyong doesn't get to read into it, as he is pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Baekhyun's arms wrap around him so tight, it's almost as if he fears Taeyong could just evaporate. Just disappear. He wants Baekhyun to know that he is here to stay, so he loops his arms around the other's waist and squeezes back. His lips place calming kisses against Baekhyun's neck, while they stand, entangled in silence.</p>
<p>"You make me the happiest man alive." Baekhyun whispers and Taeyong feels his own eyes water.</p>
<p>One thing he knows for damn sure: He's not going to let go of Byun Baekhyun any time soon.</p>
<p>--*--</p>
<p>When Taeyong had slept with Baekhyun for the very first time, he already knew that the other would open up a whole new world to him in the process. Even before he knew of the reciprocated attraction, there was no doubt Baekhyun was filled to the brim with danger, excitement and sex appeal. Having a couple of years on Taeyong and being a generally more confident and out-going person also gives him more experience and more opportunities to try different things in bed. Things that trail a little from the norm.</p>
<p>Taeyong remembers how he had been nervous about whether he would be able to keep up. Scared that, maybe Baekhyun's kinks were entirely too extreme for him. He doesn't really know what he had imagined, but wandering Wattpad and Ao3 as a pastime gave him enough unwelcomed insights on kinks that he didn't even know existed.</p>
<p>What took Taeyong aback in the end was, how much he himself got into it, too. Of course, there had always been a couple of things, like spanking, or having his hands tied, that he wanted to try, but those were relatively tame, in comparison to what he had imagined Baekhyun being up to in his free time. The more comfortable Taeyong became with their dynamic and the more they got used to each other, the more curious he found himself about what other wild things they could possibly plan.</p>
<p>Never in his life would he have guessed to develop a liking for commanding someone, for dressing up, or even for pleasuring himself, while Baekhyun watched him with his hands tied. It's all wild to consider. Taeyong knows he isn't the same person he used to be, before he took Baekhyun's art classes. He is far from that.</p>
<p>Another very unexpected revelation was how much <i>planning</i> could go into something so mundane as sex. Though, considering the whole scenes they are putting together by now, it might be better that way. It's one thing to agree on who tops and who bottoms, but an entirely different one to decide which pet names are okay, which spots are fine to hit and how long you can tie someone up, before they get restless. Even when Taeyong has heard about safe words from fanfiction long ago, it's still nerve wrecking to consider using them. Although it turns out to be only half bad, once he actually puts them to use and Baekhyun spends the rest of the evening cradling and smothering him with kisses.</p>
<p>By now, it's been months, since their first encounter and Taeyong never thought he would say this about anyone, but he might have met the love of his life. Baekhyun treats him with respect, but with love all the same. He gives him space when he needs it and sticks to his side, when Taeyong feels for closeness. He listens, when Taeyong talks and he shares his own thoughts without fear, too. And when Taeyong asks something of him, he never gets offended, but makes an effort to find a way that works for them both. Taeyong knows he is lucky, so he does everything in his might, to give Baekhyun the same, right back.</p>
<p>There is also something so magical about their trust that Taeyong sometimes feels like he is dreaming. They know how to take care of each other, depending on what they need. Baekhyun knows how to make him laugh, when Taeyong had a bad day. Taeyong knows how to hold Baekhyun, when he feels lonely and misses his parents, who had abandoned him, when he came out. Baekhyun knows the right things to say, when Taeyong threatens to drown in his insecurities.</p>
<p>And this. This, Taeyong knows, too. Has learned it, by careful instruction and his own eagerness, to be there for his lover. When Baekhyun introduced the concept of comfort scenes to him, Taeyong's mind had made a wild 360. It makes sense, of course – sex can help with stress and tension already, so it isn't absurd, to take it a step further.</p>
<p>Like when Baekhyun comes home from work, his jaw tensed and his shoulders pulled up. Taeyong hands him a glass of water, when he walks into the kitchen and he thanks him softly. He won't meet Taeyong's eye, but he knows not to take it personal. If this was about him, Baekhyun wouldn't waste a second to speak up – even if it was only to request some space to think. No, right now, something else is weighing on the elder’s shoulders and Taeyong reminds himself to be patient. He settles for the short kiss against his temple, instead of the proper welcome-back kiss he is used to.</p>
<p>Settles and readies himself, when Baekhyun disappears in his bedroom. The anticipation coils in his stomach, but he pushes it down, in favour of concentrating on Baekhyun for the moment.</p>
<p>When Baekhyun comes back, he has discarded his jacket – left in a loose, black tank top and his jeans. Taeyong swallows, finding the thick, equally black collar around his neck. They have established a code, by now. Baekhyun has a lot of collars, but only three of them carry a meaning.</p>
<p>A deep red one, with small spikes at the sides, means hell for Taeyong. The best sort, obviously – A night filled with torture, edging, oversensitivity and spanks, until his ass cheeks bruise. Funny enough, Taeyong puts that one on Baekhyun more often, than Baekhyun does. Then, there is a white one with a little cat pendant at the centre, promising Taeyong to be taken care of. It's the closest to regular love making that they get, with the only difference that Taeyong's hands are tied and his pleasure is only in Baekhyun's hands.</p>
<p>But the black one is their favourite. It appears when they've been apart for too long. It appears when Taeyong's school schedule has been hellish. It appears when Baekhyun comes home from a long and hard day that drains him and makes him crave a space of not thinking at all.</p>
<p>Baekhyun slowly steps up to him and holds his hand out to Taeyong. Between his fingers, he holds a glistening, black leash that has grown to be second nature to both of them by now. Sucking in a deep breath, Taeyong takes it from him and hooks one end into the little ring at the bottom of the black collar. Once it's secure in place, he yanks hard.</p>
<p>Toppling forward with a gasp, Baekhyun's hands shoot out to prop himself against the kitchen counter, effectively caging Taeyong in between his arms. He keeps the older close by his leash, soft pecks finding their way to Baekhyun's lips, until the latter finds the spirit to deepen them. Baekhyun still kisses like he did when they met; Fiery, greedy, desperate and hungry for every piece of Taeyong. It serves to make Taeyong feel desired, too. Helps him, to find the necessary firmness he needs to take care of Baekhyun right now.</p>
<p>"Carry me." He whispers in between their kisses.</p>
<p>After a last harsh suck on Taeyong's bottom lip, Baekhyun pulls away, just enough to bend down and hook his arm behind Taeyong's knees. He squeaks in surprise, when Baekhyun picks him off the ground and carries him through the kitchen door. The older is strong, thanks to his regular workouts and Taeyong never wants to miss a chance to be reminded of that.</p>
<p>Like a precious prince, Baekhyun sets him down on the edge of the bed, his hands lingering on Taeyong's body. It gets under Taeyong's skin every time: The look in Baekhyun's eyes. Devoted, but hungry. Like he wants to worship Taeyong and ruin him in the progress. Swallowing his anticipation, Taeyong looks up at the older and begins to paw off his sweats. He never breaks their eye contact and the way Baekhyun's gaze turns even more intense sends a flush to his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Down, boy." He whispers, pulling at the leash that rests in his hand.</p>
<p>Exhaling a large breath, Baekhyun sinks to his knees and helps Taeyong remove his sweats completely. His tattooed hands have no shame in the way they travel Taeyong's thighs and squeeze at the flesh. Soft kisses travel the expanse of them not much later and Taeyong sighs out heavily.</p>
<p>"Come on baby." Taeyong nudges, "Make me feel good."</p>
<p>And that's not something he has to tell Baekhyun twice. His tongue and lips are hot against Taeyong's soft cock, immediately drawing the blood between his legs. Something else that surprised Taeyong in the beginning of their relationship was the fact that Baekhyun was an expert at giving head. He never thought that there was something like technique, or skill to blowing someone, but there is simply no one Taeyong would ever compare to Baekhyun in that way. He just knows exactly what he is doing. The way he moves his tongue, how he has perfect control over his gag reflex...</p>
<p>It shouldn't be this hot, to think that badass Byun Baekhyun is this good at sucking cock. But Taeyong is a simple man and the more surprising secrets he finds out about his boyfriend, the more enticing he gets.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Taeyong's length is hard in Baekhyun's mouth and slicked up enough, for Baekhyun to move his head at a steady pace. His speed is languid and deep, drawing the edge out of Taeyong, but careful not to tip him over. This is his favourite thing to do, after all: Show Taeyong not just how good he can make him feel, but also for <i>how long.</i></p>
<p>"You're so good." Taeyong moans, pulling a little at the leash, "Make me so randy. Fuck, look at you."</p>
<p>Gasping, Baekhyun detaches his lips from Taeyong's length to say: "Take your shirt off, sweetheart. Wanna see you."</p>
<p>Whining, Taeyong complies and rips off his shirt, to toss it aside. When Baekhyun sucks especially hard on an upstroke, his elbows finally give in and he falls into the mattress. His chest arches, the harder his boyfriend goes, one hand fisting the sheets, the other still wrapped tight around the leash.</p>
<p>He makes sure to let his moans tumble, no matter how small they are. If there is anything that can make Baekhyun come completely untouched, it's listening to his partner feel good. Once, he confided in Taeyong how much he liked his voice – that he has never heard anyone sound this sexy in bed – and since then, Taeyong has lost every bit of bashfulness, when it comes to moaning Baekhyun's name. Needless to say that the undeniable arousal his pleasure gives Baekhyun is pretty fucking hot by itself.</p>
<p>"Faster." He gasps and Baekhyun complies.</p>
<p>His hands wrap tight around Taeyong's thighs, nails digging into his skin and adding to the pleasure in his stomach. God, he wants more. He wants so much more.</p>
<p>"Hyun... Baekhyun, I want you." Taeyong moans, fingers tangling in Baekhyun's black hair and pulling hard, "Make me come. Make me come!"</p>
<p>A soft choking noise sounds between Taeyong's moans, but he doesn't pay it any mind, knowing that that's not what Baekhyun wants. Instead, he begins to lift his hips and thrust into Baekhyun's tight throat, over and over again, until he feels his orgasm prickle under his skin. He's so close.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Baekhyun does his best to keep up with the tempo that Taeyong has set. Although it doesn't take long, for his edge to come out. Taeyong yanks at the leash, when a harsh slap collides with his thigh, but instead of letting Baekhyun up for air, he picks up another notch. His eyes fill with tears, pleasure becoming overwhelming and finally, with a last thrust, deep into Baekhyun's mouth, he comes. His moan is deafening and high, sending a visible shiver up Baekhyun's back.</p>
<p>He lets Taeyong ride his orgasm out in his mouth with a last few shallow thrusts, before he pulls off. Taeyong mewls, when Baekhyun climbs on top of him, fully dressed and intimidating above Taeyong's bare frame. His thumb prods at Taeyong's bottom lip and the younger willingly opens up without hesitation.</p>
<p>When Baekhyun's tongue dives into his mouth and the taste of his own cum hits his taste buds, Taeyong is torn between grimacing and sucking the rest from Baekhyun's lips. This is one of the few things Taeyong could never relate to, when it came to kinks. To him, there isn't anything sexy in spit and cum, exchanged between kisses, but he isn't completely opposed to it, either. Baekhyun gets off on it like crazy and that's enough for Taeyong to ignore the slightly bitter taste.</p>
<p>"Let me prep you tonight." Baekhyun mutters between kisses, "Please."</p>
<p>"Yeah? Wanna open me up for your huge cock?" Taeyong smirks, feeling Baekhyun's hips press against his ass.</p>
<p>"Fuck yeah." Baekhyun's low voice rasps against his neck and Taeyong feels his fingertips tingle.</p>
<p>His hand pulls at the leash, to detach Baekhyun just far enough to look him in the eye, "I don't know... I'm almost tempted to make you watch again. You always look so desperate, when you're not allowed to help."</p>
<p>Whining softly, Baekhyun's hand tightens around Taeyong's waist, "Yongie–..."</p>
<p>"And you always fuck me harder afterwards, too." Taeyong muses, playing the role of the torn conscience. Baekhyun's face crumbles and his hand twitches on Taeyong's thigh, itching to go higher up, but resisting for the sake of their scene. "Alright, fine. On one condition."</p>
<p>"Anything." Baekhyun whispers.</p>
<p>It's so obvious that he means it, Taeyong's mind spins, "Put the ring on."</p>
<p>Another displeased sound breaks from Baekhyun's lips and Taeyong grins sadistically, "Unless you want me to get off with a vibrator. Imagine that, babe: All by myself, I'd make myself come and you wouldn't contribute to any of it."</p>
<p>"You're evil." The older mutters and Taeyong shrugs, putting on his most innocent pout. Sighing heavily, Baekhyun pushes himself up, "Alright, I'll get the ring."</p>
<p>A happy hum rumbles through Taeyong's chest and he only lets go of Baekhyun's leash, in favour of allowing him to collect their cock ring from the nightstand. He takes the lube with him, too, while he is at it. They have stopped using condoms a while ago, both tested clean and addicted to the bare feeling they can now have against each other.</p>
<p>When Baekhyun returns to the edge of the bed, Taeyong puts on his puppy eyes and spreads his legs slowly. Baekhyun's eyes dart to the movement and his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows at the sight. Taeyong bites back a smirk. Despite the fact that Baekhyun can be the meanest and most controlled dom in the entire universe, it's so easy to have him waver. So easy, to have him stop in his tracks and gasp, lose his head and grow into an untamed, greedy version of himself. Taeyong loves that all he has to do for it, is look as innocent as possible. As tiny and vulnerable as possible. It's those things that give him the most power.</p>
<p>"What are you gonna do to me now?" He asks, head tilting in question.</p>
<p>They both know exactly what Baekhyun is about to do, but Taeyong loves to ask. Loves to pretend like he doesn't know. Loves to hear Baekhyun <i>say it.</i></p>
<p>Regaining a bit of his composure, Baekhyun straightens and moves to lube up the cock ring. With practised ease and a pained expression, he slides it on his hard length and turns his attention back to Taeyong. He uses the opportunity to pull his shirt over his head, too, shortly followed by his pants and underwear. Then, as if it was his home, he climbs between Taeyong's legs. His breath hits Taeyong's lips hot and tasting of familiarity.</p>
<p>"I'll finger you open, love. Stretch your little virgin ass for me, so I don't hurt you. Sound good?"</p>
<p>Taeyong feels the Goosebumps rake a path down his spine and his fingers tangle in Baekhyun's hair, "That sounds fantastic." Biting his lip, Taeyong wraps his hand back around the leash, "Where's the remote, baby?"</p>
<p>Grimacing, Baekhyun opens one of his palms and hands Taeyong the tiny, black device. There is a wicked feeling in Taeyong's chest. Something, Baekhyun would not hesitate to describe as sadism. Without a hint of hesitation, he switches the remote on and listens for the soft buzzing of the cockring. On top of him, Baekhyun lets out a harsh breath, his body shaking a little, as it looms above Taeyong.</p>
<p>It's funny, really. After so much time together, they have both found reasons to press as much pleasure into each other as they can, but those reasons couldn't be more different from one another. Baekhyun has been a pleaser from the beginning – wanting to render Taeyong brainless and imprint the memory of unforgettable sex onto Taeyong's innocent mind, without regards for his own pleasure. Selfless and yet greedy, if only for Taeyong's validation. With time though, it turned out that Taeyong liked giving Baekhyun more pleasure than he could handle to, though not just, to know he has done well. No, he wants Baekhyun to fall apart. Wants the controlled, confident shell to break and reveal that raw, desperate part of Baekhyun that he tries to hold back so often. A part of him that will fuck Taeyong until the morning comes and he is boneless.</p>
<p>Taeyong doesn't mind taking a bit of control into his hands, if it means that this is what he gets out of his boyfriend in return. So, he slides the remote higher, watching Baekhyun fist the sheets next to his head. His muscles strain under the tattoos, trying to contain the undeniable pleasure he feels thrum through him.</p>
<p>"Does that feel good?" He teases, naked thigh sliding up against Baekhyun's waist.</p>
<p>The fact that he can keep calm like this, despite being the one, who is about to be fucked stupid is his ultimate weapon against all of Baekhyun's defenses. The elder’s mouth drops open and as he noses along Taeyong's jaw, a soft, pathetic noise slips past. He pretends like he didn't hear it in Baekhyun's favour, but it fuels the flame he feels in his chest.</p>
<p>Yanking a little at the leash, Taeyong spreads his legs as wide as they go, "Go on." He prompts, watching Baekhyun's eyes dart down to his ass, "It's yours."</p>
<p>Just that alone rips Baekhyun from his daze, determined eyebrows set, as he reaches for their lube. He covers his fingers sloppily in his hurry, too much lube glistening in the dim light around them, but Taeyong doesn't care. Exhaling through his nose, he relaxes to accommodate the first finger that slips into him. Baekhyun's fingers are thin and agile, but strong from using them so much at the tattoo studio. At first they had trouble working out the fingering part, not yet knowing of all their weak spots, but by now Baekhyun doesn't even take a minute, to find Taeyong's prostate.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes. Yes, baby, thu-there." He whispers, head falling back and his chest arching high.</p>
<p>His grip on the leash goes lax enough, for Baekhyun to bend down and wrap his mouth around a nipple. The suction has Taeyong's head spin and his toes curl. Baekhyun, being the pleaser he is, made sure to get to know all of Taeyong's weak spots. Not just through exploration and teasing, no – he asked for them. Made Taeyong show him every single one of them and learned how to work them the very best. As if he wants to master a skill. The skill of rendering Taeyong to a completely fucked out mess.</p>
<p>"So gorgeous." Baekhyun mutters, voice hoarse from the stimulation he still feels, "I can't believe I get to be inside of you." As he crooks his finger, Taeyong mewls and he slips in another, "Look at you – so fucking perfect. I could just fuck you every single day and every time it'd feel like a privilege."</p>
<p>Grinning, Taeyong pulls at Baekhyun's collar, until their faces are close enough for their breaths to mingle, "Tell me about it. After all, <i>I'm</i> the one with the hottest man alive on a leash right now."</p>
<p>Laughing gently, Baekhyun places a firm kiss beneath Taeyong's jaw, "God, I'll make you feel so good, you'll go cross-eyed."</p>
<p>"I have no doubt you will." Grabbing at Baekhyun's nape, he pulls him in enough to have his lips against Baekhyun's ear, "You already have me hooked enough, I'd let you do just about anything to me."</p>
<p>"Anything, hm?" With an oddly soft fingertip, Baekhyun strokes a strand of hair off Taeyong's forehead, "I should be kneeling at your feet, to worship you right now."</p>
<p>"You've already done that." Taeyong whispers, breath hitching once more, when a third finger breaches into him, "There's other ways to worship me."</p>
<p>Baekhyun's lips spread into a pleased grin, at the moan he manages to hunt from his boyfriend, thanks to the eager thrusts of his fingers, "Tell me about them."</p>
<p>"Fuck me." A quick tug at Baekhyun's leash has the older remove his fingers from Taeyong's hole. He suppresses the whine that prods at his throat, when the empty feeling sets in, "Fuck me, until I can't think about anything else, but you."</p>
<p>"Promise, baby." They share a long, deep kiss, before Baekhyun pulls away again: "Can I take the ring off?"</p>
<p>At that, Taeyong gives Baekhyun a long, hard stare. Of course, he doesn't want Baekhyun to suffer too much – just enough, to have him satisfied. Sometimes the bar on which Baekhyun's patience stops is rather low, but there are other times when he needs to be stretched out more. It's especially the days, where he comes to Taeyong stressed and on edge. The more Taeyong makes him suffer, the better. He doesn't quite understand it yet – why this is something that eases Baekhyun – but it's enough for Taeyong to know that it works at all.</p>
<p>Tonight, Baekhyun fidgets, wherever he looks. His fingers twitch on every move, his patience is wearing thin and his eyes flicker to Taeyong's stretched hole so often, it's like he has to hold himself back with everything he has. That's all the clues Taeyong needs to know how far he can push. Far. So far, Baekhyun is going to brush the edge of breaking and only rebound at the right second.</p>
<p>He sees the remorse on Baekhyun's face, when a sadistic grin takes over Taeyong's features and he shakes his head. Baekhyun's forehead falls onto his collarbone, a low whine rumbling from his chest. But he doesn't protest, because that's not what a pleaser does. If this is what Taeyong wants, it's what he is going to get. He assumes Baekhyun does deserve a reward, when he slicks up his cock and bites back the pout that edges on his lips. Taeyong has never been good at giving rewards though, too caught up in giving Baekhyun what he needs, to find a solution to what he deserves, too. If he were to ask though, Baekhyun would probably say that getting to fuck him is reward enough.</p>
<p>Holding onto that knowledge, Taeyong strokes a hand over Baekhyun's chest, "So strong. I know you're gonna mess me up so well."</p>
<p>Even just that is enough to coax the eagerness back out of his boyfriend and Baekhyun looms over him in a matter of seconds. His cock slides into Taeyong easy and steady, returning a feeling Taeyong has gotten addicted to in the last months. He might never get used to it – how Baekhyun's cock fills him up. Just thick enough to be a good stretch, just long enough to bump into his prostate, if they do it right. It never hurt even once, to have the first stretch. Only afterwards, after they got carried away and Taeyong walks around with a limp. But the beginning is always sweet. Always slow and so, so good.</p>
<p>"Yeah... fuck, that's it." Taeyong gasps, head falling back, as Baekhyun begins to rock into him.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna go crazy, you're so tight." Baekhyun pants back, his arms shaking, as they hold him up next to Taeyong's head.</p>
<p>His free hand darts out without a thought. Fingertips trail Baekhyun's tattoos with intent, tracing every single one he can reach. He knows them all by heart at this point. Not just that, he even knows the story behind every single one. Knows what they mean to Baekhyun, why they're important. Baekhyun sighs, as Taeyong's index trails the dragon on his sternum, down to his stomach and he grins knowingly.</p>
<p>His arms settle around Baekhyun's neck instead, allowing the leash to hang loosely in his hand for the moment. Maybe, he just doesn't want Baekhyun to get away. Maybe, he just wants his breath on his tongue, for as long as he can have it.</p>
<p>"Look at you fu-fucking me so good." He praises and Baekhyun thrusts in a little harder, "S-So unfair. Y-You know exactly whu-what you're doing and I cuh-can just lay here and tu-take it."</p>
<p>"You're damn right about that." Baekhyun mutters and Taeyong's fingers grip hard at the hair in his nape, when the movements of Baekhyun's hips pick up speed.</p>
<p>His mouth falls open, when Baekhyun's cock kisses his prostate every now and then and his moans begin to gain volume. The electrifying pleasure has him twitch. It's almost too much, yet not enough. Like he would only ever be satisfied, if Baekhyun and him morphed into one. This is the closest they can be and Taeyong could swear to god, he feels Baekhyun all the way in his stomach.</p>
<p>"Feels so nice. Yuh-Your cock is so big baby." Taeyong rasps, his free hand sliding over Baekhyun's chest. The man's hips jerk at the compliment and Taeyong keens, feeling another spark of pleasure go up his spine. At lightning speed, his hand darts up, to wrap around Baekhyun's throat, just above the collar. There is a tight space, but it's still enough to press his fingers into those two spots that have Baekhyun break above him, "D-Do you feel good too, hm? Am I nice and t-tight around you?"</p>
<p>For a long while, Baekhyun isn't even able to answer – mouth hanging open and his brows furrowed, trying to comprehend all the sensations he feels. Taeyong feels his Adam's Apple bob beneath his palm, before he finally answers: "So nice love. Fit so perfect around me. Like I was just made to make you feel good."</p>
<p>"That's right." The younger mutters, squeezing Baekhyun's neck just a little harder, "Other people have dildos and fleshlights, but I have you, hm?"</p>
<p>"Fuck..." Baekhyun whines out, his arms shaking next to Taeyong's head. In fact, his whole body has begun shaking and if he wasn't wearing a ring, there is no doubt, he would have come inside of Taeyong ages ago.</p>
<p>Humming, Taeyong places a breathless kiss against Baekhyun's jaw. Looking at his boyfriend in the state he is in makes it harder and harder for Taeyong to keep his cool. Keeping such a calm composure is hard enough, just with Baekhyun fucking him. But seeing the desperate expression in those dark eyes, watching Baekhyun fall apart, even when he is the one on top, and knowing it's all Taeyong's own doing, has him falter. He is getting desperate, too – they're in that together – and Taeyong knows his patience is running out fast, where Baekhyun's has snapped five hours ago.</p>
<p>His hand detaches from Baekhyun's throat and he settles with pulling at his leash instead, as he whispers, "You wanna fuck me from behind?"</p>
<p>"God yes." Baekhyun responds, pulling out of Taeyong.</p>
<p>He whines, feeling the emptiness Baekhyun leaves behind, but quickly scrambles, to climb onto his hands and knees. Baekhyun's body presses against him almost instantly, hot and slick, just like his own. Reaching a hand back, Taeyong waits and bites back a moan, when Baekhyun places the end of the leash in his palm, without question. He pulls hard, forcing Baekhyun's chest right against his back. His pants hit Taeyong's ear, just before his lips come down to suck a few marks into Taeyong's neck.</p>
<p>"You want it?" Baekhyun mutters against his ear.</p>
<p>Taeyong feels himself break, hearing the rough edge to his tone. It's so fucking hot, how deep and gravelly Baekhyun's voice gets, especially when he is this close to climax.</p>
<p>"Yes." He cries out, feeling Baekhyun's tip prod at his opening, "Make me come baby. Make me come until I pass out, I know you can."</p>
<p>"Promise." The older says, just before he slips back inside.</p>
<p>They don't take their time anymore, from there on. There is no room for teasing and slow, sweet sex anymore, not when they are as pulled taut as they are right now. Baekhyun's hips ram into Taeyong's with intent and Taeyong's arms give out within the first minute. It's not too bad, though – with his face pressed into the sheets and his fingers clenching the leash he still has a hold on. It keeps Baekhyun in his vicinity. Keeps his breath against his neck and his arms around Taeyong's shoulders.</p>
<p>"I'm so close." Taeyong squeezes out, voice high and broken, as he feels his orgasm tumble on the edge, "Don't you– ah! Don't you fucking stop, oh guh-god!"</p>
<p>As if Baekhyun would ever stop. It's the contrary – he gathers the last bits of his energy, hips slapping into Taeyong's ass. The bed hits the wall so hard, Taeyong knows they'll get a complain from the neighbours again, but he can't be assed, when he literally feels like he could just pass out from the intense amount of pleasure.</p>
<p>Baekhyun doesn't need to touch him. He has learned – has been attentive enough – to fuck Taeyong exactly the way he needs. When Taeyong comes, it's with countless profanities, 'yes's and Baekhyun's name on his lips, tasting like everything he loves. The older slows down, but only stops his movements, when Taeyong lets go of the leash. His hands are shaking and his chest quakes with the rough panting that tries to fill his lungs. Baekhyun pulls out, not wanting to hurt Taeyong any more than he asked for.</p>
<p>He waits ever so patient, hand stroking over Taeyong's lower back, as he comes down from his high. But Taeyong doesn't allow himself as much of a break, as his boyfriend does. On weak arms, he pushes himself up into a sitting position. Baekhyun watches him with soft eyes and Taeyong doesn't waste a second to hunt a kiss from him. A surprised moan slips into his mouth, as Baekhyun might not have expected him to be as eager as he still is.</p>
<p>Eager might just be an understatement. His palm presses against Baekhyun's chest and roughly shoves him back, until his back collides with the mattress. A rough breath breaks from him, but Taeyong doesn't think to give him a moment. His lips dive down, trailing kisses over Baekhyun's chest. They cross the laurels, the snake and land on a nipple, where they suck hard. A whine sounds above his head, Baekhyun's chest arching into the sensation and Taeyong places a hand on his waist to ground him.</p>
<p>"You've been so good to me." He whispers, kisses wandering down Baekhyun's sternum and stomach, "Made love to me so well. Made me come so hard." His teeth sink into Baekhyun's hips, just beneath the smiley face and Baekhyun moans loud and open. "Sound so pretty, too. Almost as if I was fucking you right now."</p>
<p>"Yong..." Baekhyun mumbles.</p>
<p>His hand fists hard in his own hair, when Taeyong's mouth finally finds his aching cock. The taste of precum hits Taeyong's tongue, as he slides it over the entire length, until his lips wrap around the tip to suck hard. Something absolutely wonderful about Baekhyun is how sensitive he is, when he gets head. It's not a dynamic they make use of often, but once in a while, Taeyong likes to have a good time breaking Baekhyun apart like this. The way he moans, as if he was fucked, just like Taeyong had been a few minutes ago, even when Taeyong is just sucking him of is as much enticing as it is motivating.</p>
<p>He bobs his head hard and fast, not seeing a point in denying Baekhyun anymore pleasure, "You wanna come?"</p>
<p>"Please! Please, fuck, I can't take it anymore." Baekhyun squeezes out.</p>
<p>Softly shushing him, Taeyong removes the cock ring from his boyfriend. The sound of relief Baekhyun produces at that has him think that he probably really is hitting his limit here, "I'll let you fuck your cum into my mouth as a reward for how good you've been tonight, what do you say to that?"</p>
<p>"Thank you, y-you're-" Gasping, when Taeyong engulfs him again, Baekhyun squeezes out: "S-So good to me- god Taeyong!"</p>
<p>At this point, Baekhyun has been riled up so long, it doesn't take much. Taeyong's hands sink into the thick flesh of the thighs that cage his head in, as he pushes down as far as he can. His nose bumps into Baekhyun's pelvis and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying not to choke. By now, he can pinpoint the exact moment Baekhyun comes, just from the signs he has learned to read: The little cry that breaks from his lips, how his hand bangs down against the mattress in it's inability to handle so much stimulation and the sound of his voice, when he calls Taeyong's name. It's sin itself and Taeyong hopes to hear it forever.</p>
<p>He swallows everything that enters his mouth quickly, just to not have the taste linger for long. Though he doesn't stop bobbing his head, until Baekhyun starts whining about it. Taeyong knows that, if he just so pleased, Baekhyun would let him keep going. Would let him tease him and suck him off more, until he comes again, even if the oversensitivity is unbearable. But they're wearing the black collar tonight, so Taeyong knows it's time to stop.</p>
<p>Breathing hard, he pulls off and climbs up Baekhyun's limp body. The older is still trying to recollect his bearings, eyes closed and mouth open, to let the hard puffs of air pull through. Smiling softly, Taeyong moves to open the collar and removes it all from his boyfriend's neck. There's a bit of a red line along the bottom of it and Taeyong makes a mental note, to collect a tube of healing cream and treat the bruise, before they go to bed.</p>
<p>"Well that was pretty fucking fantastic." Baekhyun finally gasps out, causing Taeyong to break out into laughter.</p>
<p>In between, he places a kiss on Baekhyun´s forehead, "You´re very right about that." Calming down his laughter and taming it into a grin instead, Taeyong strokes the sweaty hair from Baekhyun´s face, "You feeling a little better?"</p>
<p>"Loads, actually." Baekhyun´s smile grows a little heavy, "It´s just been a long day. Minseok is thinking about quitting and I don´t know how Kyungsoo and me are supposed to keep the studio going, if it´s been tight on the money with all three of us already."</p>
<p>Humming, Taeyong gives his boyfriend an apologetic look, "Maybe you could find a new member? Someone to join the studio?"</p>
<p>"I guess that´s the only thing we got left to do." Shrugging, Baekhyun musters Taeyong´s features, eyes flickering from his mouth to his eyes and across his nose. He looks truly settled for now and that´s more than good enough, to convince Taeyong that he has done a good job, "You don´t happen to know anyone who´d be up for the job, would you?"</p>
<p>Laughing, Taeyong tilts his head, "You´re asking me, if I know any super talented artists, in my <i>art school</i> that would be happy to get a job?"</p>
<p>"I´d like it, if it´s not just anyone." Baekhyun teases.</p>
<p>Pouting, Taeyong pinches one of his boyfriend´s nipples, his face lighting up again, when Baekhyun squeaks, "You should know me better than that. I´ll pick out the finest artist there is in the whole school and <i>then</i> convince him that he definitely wants to work at your studio."</p>
<p>"Yeah you´re pretty convincing when you want to be, aren´t you?"</p>
<p>Seeing the dirty grin on Baekhyun´s lips, Taeyong places a palm right in his face and gently shoves. The man just breaks out into giggles, arms wrapping even tighter around Taeyong´s waist, when he tries to escape. Pinned to his boyfriend, Taeyong can´t help, but chuckle as well, as he pretends to try his hardest to get away. Baekhyun easily reverses their position, looking down at Taeyong through his thick lashes.</p>
<p>"Thank you." He mumbles suddenly, voice warm and quiet. The different tone has Taeyong halt in his movements, to listen, "For taking care of me. You did an amazing job."</p>
<p>Cupping one of Baekhyun´s cheeks in his hand, Taeyong whispers: "Whenever you need me, I´m there. Remember?"</p>
<p>--*--</p>
<p>Despite his image and the way he appears to the outside, Taeyong was only ever scared of Baekhyun one single time. Not even that, in fact, he was more scared <i>for him,</i> than anything else. But he should know that, if anything can get the hard edge out of someone so gentle as Baekhyun, it would be Taeyong. Well, more likely Taeyong's well being.</p>
<p>They are out at a club this time around. There is a lot to celebrate, with Taeyong surviving another year of his studies and the tattoo studio being mentioned in the newspaper and gaining more costumers. Really though, they're just glad to have an excuse to go out with their friends. Somewhere among the crowd, Taeyong knows Mark and Donghyuck are up to their own shenanigans and he can see Ten and Johnny make out against one of the club's walls. Baekhyun brought Kyungsoo with him, too, the young man looking less out of place in the lively crowd, than Taeyong would have expected. Minseok declined, mentioning how he was 'too old' to go to parties, even if he only has two years on Baekhyun himself.</p>
<p>It's loud and the air seems electrified with the energy of the people around them and Taeyong could as well be levitating. He has always loved going clubbing, despite being a more introverted person. Ever since Ten had first dragged him to a night out, he had never refused an invitation after that. All he usually needed to loosen up was a beer or two, but nowadays, Baekhyun is enough to ease him.</p>
<p>It's just easy to only concentrate on him. Forget about the rest of the crowd around them and only see his boyfriend. On top of things, Baekhyun always makes sure to dress his best when they go out. Not in a professional–suit kind of way, like he would do for their classes, though. More like a 'wet dream on two legs' type of deal. All mesh tops and harnesses, tight pants and even more jewellery, than he usually wears already. His hair is always slicked back, even though it always ends up a mess by the end of the night. To top it off, he tends to add a bit of black to the corners of his eyes, making him look even more dangerous, than he already does.</p>
<p>When they go out like this, is also one of the few occasions where Baekhyun has no reservations about showing his tattoos. It should be self-explanatory that they usually end up with Taeyong all over him, whether he was patient enough to wait until they were home, or said 'fuck it' and went for it right at the club.</p>
<p>Taeyong giggles, his arms wrapped around Baekhyun's neck and enjoying the feeling of hands on his hips. They grind together, sway together and occasionally fall into a random make out. Baekhyun's breath tickles his lips and their foreheads are pressed together under the laser lights. A big part of Taeyong is tempted to just drag his boyfriend into the bathroom, but honestly, they could have a better time at home, with their comfortable bathtub, instead of a gross, public bathroom.</p>
<p>So, instead, he presses a deep kiss to Baekhyun's lips that should serve to convey the message. He can tell Baekhyun gets it from the way his hands tighten on his hips. A sly smirk spreads on the elder’s lips and, despite himself, Taeyong allows his boyfriend to nibble along his neck for a little bit.</p>
<p>When he pulls away, his fingers leave Taeyong's hips, to grab a hold of his hand instead, "Should we get out of here?" He shouts over the blasting music.</p>
<p>Nodding, Taeyong lets his eyes sweep around the club, hoping to find a familiar face. When he doesn't, he pouts and settles with sending his friends a text instead. "I'll just go to the bathroom real quick."</p>
<p>Agreeing, Baekhyun let's him go and steers for the club entrance instead. Taeyong takes his time, pushing past the other people in the club and evades a couple of drunken hands that reach for him. By now, this is all child's play. One of his talents, so to say, even if most people might consider it a useless one.</p>
<p>The bathroom luckily doesn't have a queue, so he's quick. To his dismay, he finds neither Ten, nor Mark anywhere near the area, but they could both be off on their way home already, so there is no point in searching for them. So, he makes a beeline for the bathroom exit and calls it a night. Just as he is about to pull out his phone and send a quick text to the group chat, though, something moves into his way.</p>
<p>At first he assumes it's just a random collision, so he steps aside, to round the stranger. However, where he goes, the man follows, effectively blocking up the door. Suddenly, Taeyong is a lot tenser. His heart begins to pick up speed and he can feel his legs itch to flee the space. The guy in front of him is easily half a head taller than him, a dark, dirty expression on his face that Taeyong has already gotten to know on several people in the past. It's predatory and scary, triggering his body into stone-like rigidness.</p>
<p>"Well, aren't you a pretty one." The guy says, voice slurred ever so slightly by whatever intoxication he might have chosen for the night.</p>
<p>Taeyong takes a slow step back, "Let me through."</p>
<p>"Doesn't even say 'please' though." When Taeyong's eyes dart to the door behind him, the guy makes sure to place a hand against the wall and block Taeyong's path completely, "You're lucky you're pretty, otherwise I wouldn't just let behaviour like that slide. Tell me little doll, what do you got under that shirt of yours, hm? You're in the men's room, but it's easily deceiving, when you look like such a cute girl. Is that your strategy, hm? You wait out in the men's room, until someone notices and that's how you get your bed-warmer?"</p>
<p>"I'm not here for anything like that." He insists, fists balling in an attempt to suppress the shaking in his voice, "Let me the fuck through."</p>
<p>Tilting his head, the man steps a little closer, "Oh, but we could have so much fun together."</p>
<p>"Not interested whatsoever." Taeyong bites. His breath hitches, like a traitor, when his back hits a bathroom stall, "leave me alone."</p>
<p>"And miss a chance like that? No, dolly. You and I are going to have a good time together."</p>
<p>It's alright. Taeyong's hand has found the pepper spray in the back pocket of his jeans, the moment he saw that creeps gaze. Something like this, although frightening, is easily recognizable and Taeyong's isn't a newbie to nasty people with nasty hands. A nasty hand, that reaches out, to grab onto his waist, creating a nauseous feeling in his throat. His fingers close around the pepper spray and he is about to pull it free and give this bastard a hellish time, when-</p>
<p><i>Crash.</i> The bathroom door slams open and Taeyong deflates, hoping for help from whoever was unlucky enough to step into this place right now. What he gets, is better.</p>
<p>"Hey asshole." Suddenly, the suffocating presence of the man is lifted from Taeyong's body and the bathroom stalls rattle, when he is slammed hard into them, right next to Taeyong.</p>
<p>His eyes widen, finding Baekhyun's hand on the guy's collar. He looks livid. Ready to murder, if Taeyong didn't know better. Gaze blazing and brows furrowed deep, he almost lifts the guy off the ground, as he presses him into the bathroom stall. Some of his hair has fallen out of its styling, single strands hanging into his face and making him look even more dangerous. If Taeyong didn't know better, he might be terrified.</p>
<p>Instead, he feels so relieved he could cry.</p>
<p>"What do you think you're doing hm?" He almost growls, right into the guy's face. It's easy to tell that the guy is terrified out of his mind, too, even if he tries to hide it. No matter if Baekhyun is a little shorter, than him, there is no denying the trained muscle and the dangerous appearance that back him up. "You think your disgusting hands deserve to be anywhere near this man? You think a pig like you can just take whatever he wants?"</p>
<p>"N-No, listen I was just-"</p>
<p>Baekhyun interrupts him, by slamming him against the bathroom stall again, "I swear to fucking god, I'm going to rip your guts out. You worthless piece of-"</p>
<p>"Baek." Taeyong calls softly.</p>
<p>Like a spell, Baekhyun's eyes clear up and he looks at his boyfriend. Gently, Taeyong reaches out for him, hand settling on Baekhyun's biceps. He can tell that Baekhyun meant what he said. That, if Taeyong let him, he is going to beat this guy into a puddle and leave him with the lesson learned. But Taeyong was never one for violence, even if he valued the thrill of danger. Though, he is more worried about Baekhyun getting hurt or in trouble in the progress, than he is about anything else.</p>
<p>"Let's go home."</p>
<p>The stranger twitches a little and Baekhyun makes sure to pin him well, before he answers. His eyes watch the man's face with a fire Taeyong knows would burn him down, if it were directed at him. In all this mess, Baekhyun is calm to an eerie extend. So calm, Taeyong wonders how many times he has gotten into fights like this, before they got to know each other.</p>
<p>It doesn't matter. Not, as long as he listens to Taeyong now. With bated breath, he watches Baekhyun sighs, his hand twitching at his side. Probably with the urge to get a good punch at the guy's face after all, but he must have heard the insistence in Taeyong's voice, because he lets go in the end.</p>
<p>With a hard shove, he delivers the guy to the other end of the bathroom and holds out a hand for Taeyong. He takes it happily, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend's palm, finally calm his raging heart. They make it to the door.</p>
<p>But not further.</p>
<p>If it wasn't for the loud howl, Taeyong might have not seen the guy coming, as he charges at them in blind rage. But it's a dead giveaway in the end, so Taeyong has all the time in the world, to pull his pepper spray free and aim it right at the stranger's face. A pathetic screech rings through the bathroom, as the guy falls down, his hands covering his eyes. Baekhyun's arm has already darted between Taeyong and their opponent, ready to protect if needed, but he stops short, finding that the situation has already been handled.</p>
<p>Giving his boyfriend a look, Taeyong shrugs and pockets the pepper spray again. What a shitty night. Whenever anything like this happens, it's easy for Taeyong to find himself trapped in this weird cycle. This almost dehumanized feeling. He's not just a piece of meat and he damn well knows it, but why can't these people just leave him alone?</p>
<p>Sighing hard, he shoulders past Baekhyun, feet intent on carrying him as far out of here as possible. Ten might still be around, but Taeyong will explain everything to him in a text. His best friend of all people would understand.</p>
<p>As he squeezes through dancing bodies, his chest begins to ache. The adrenaline wears down and what just happened begins to sink in properly, until he feels his eyes water, too. It's stupid. This is not worth crying about, it was just a dumb creep. On top of that, he got to give that creep one hell of a terrible time. Then why does Taeyong have to feel like he is the one losing? Some bullshit, that is. Rubbing angrily at his eyes, he finally fights his way past the crowd and breaks through the entrance door of the club.</p>
<p>The cold night air reminds him of how hot his body has become. His face, his muscles – everything feels way colder, than it should. He feels colder. The next breath he inhales comes through shaky and icy.</p>
<p>Something moves next to him and he twitches, out of a reaction that has been reawakened tonight. Baekhyun looks at him with eyes that swim in worry. Taeyong swallows his tears then. They are too precious to be shed, because of what happened. The only thing worth crying for, stands right in front of him. And Baekhyun would only ever make him cry with happiness.</p>
<p>Sniffling, he falls into his boyfriend's arms. A firm and steady embrace that makes him feel just as protected, as he felt in the bathroom, when he came to rescue Taeyong. A heartbeat – feint, but warm – presses against Taeyong's palm and he holds onto it. Lets his own heart accommodate this beat he found, to calm down and stop being afraid. He's safe now. This guy will never get his hands on him. Not as long as Baekhyun stands between them.</p>
<p>His hands claw at the back of Baekhyun's shirt and Baekhyun gives him time. He gives him silence – no 'are you okay?' or 'what happened?' – just silence and comfort. A moment to regain his composure and rebuild himself. Never before has Taeyong been so thankful.</p>
<p>When he finally manages to pull his face from Baekhyun's neck, it's wet with tears anyways. The older lifts a hand, wiping them away and stroking the hair from Taeyong's eyes. His gaze searches, for an answer, for something he can do to help and Taeyong thinks, the least he can do is tell him.</p>
<p>"Let's go home, please."</p>
<p>"Of course." Baekhyun nods, placing a peck on Taeyong's knuckles.</p>
<p>On the drive home, Taeyong lets his headrest on Baekhyun's back, eyes watching the city lights zoom by. It's coming back to itself – his soul. The calm after the storm sets in, as him and Baekhyun zoom through the city, like a lightning on two wheels. By now, he isn't afraid of riding on Baekhyun's bike anymore. He trusts Baekhyun too much to be scared.</p>
<p>At home, Taeyong waits, until Baekhyun has toed off his shoes, before he pulls him into the bathroom, by his sleeve. Only when they settle into the hot water, with Baekhyun's chest against his back, does the last drop of tension seep out of Taeyong's system. It's suddenly so quiet. So timeless. In this space, Taeyong feels like nothing like tonight could ever happen. A part of him wants to stay in here forever, for that exact reason. But he knows better. This is temporary, just for him to put the pieces back together.</p>
<p>"Do you want to talk?" Baekhyun whispers.</p>
<p>It's still deafening in the quiet bathroom. Taeyong thinks for a moment.</p>
<p>"It wasn't... It doesn't matter." He sighs, playing with Baekhyun's hands. They forgot to take the pinky ring off again. They always forget that one.</p>
<p>Soft lips press into his shoulder, "It does matter. I... I hate that this happened, I should have-"</p>
<p>"You were there in time." Taeyong reminds him, "Don't think you did anything wrong. I'm... I'm honestly fine, just shaken. It'll be alright tomorrow, I promise."</p>
<p>"I trust you when you say that. You've–... We got this." The older says and Taeyong knows he means it. This is the sort of trust he can't allow himself to break, ever. Suddenly, a small chuckle hits his neck, "You looked like you had the situation under control. That was very badass of you."</p>
<p>Despite himself, Taeyong feels a smile twitch on his own lips, too, "Maybe... It was still nice, knowing you were there."</p>
<p>"I'm always there." Baekhyun insists and his voice is unusually heavy.</p>
<p>Taeyong's fingertips trail Baekhyun's knuckles. They are smooth and clean – no cuts or bruises – which could have been very different, if the night went in a different direction. The thought of Baekhyun hurting himself, even to protect Taeyong, makes him feel sick. He lets Baekhyun's last words wash through him, heart soaking them up like a sponge. His fingers trail Baekhyun's ring finger next. It's always bare – the only finger he never puts jewellery on. Maybe, he is waiting for something. Maybe, he is waiting for <i>someone.</i></p>
<p>Could he be waiting for Taeyong?</p>
<p>Dropping both, the thought and Baekhyun's fingers, he trails his hand up Baekhyun's arm instead. He strokes over the tattoos, a loving habit, he doesn't want to get rid of. Baekhyun pulls him a little closer around the waist. His hair tickles Taeyong's ear and he can't help, but smile.</p>
<p>"I love you." He whispers.</p>
<p>Before he answers, Baekhyun makes sure to give him a good squeeze, "I love you, too. You've been really brave."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Despite the tight fit, Taeyong manages to turn his head enough, to look at Baekhyun, "For everything. Always."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that was that! </p>
<p>I hope you loved my little gift a lot! </p>
<p>Just like with Taeyong´s Dirt Diary, I´m very happy to listen to your suggestions, if you have any! And if I feel inspired enough, I´ll definitely write more for the universe and include some of your ideas! </p>
<p>I love you guys so much! Thank you for giving this story so much love and leaving so many sweet comments! I´ll see you around soon! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>